Run
by Europe28
Summary: Elpis ignored the pain that pumped out from her feat, concentrating solely on avoiding the quickly approaching trees. She heard the snarls and growls as the Growlithe pack turned the corner behind her.
1. Chapter 1

Elpis ignored the pain that pumped out from her feat, concentrating solely on avoiding the quickly approaching trees. She heard the snarls and growls as the Growlithe pack turned the corner behind her. She could feel their breath drumming heavily on nape of her neck. She let lose another burst of speed, powered by adrenalin and fear.

The lead Growlithe aimed a shot of flames after her, catching her off guard. Elpis felt herself fly painfully into a thick tree. "Let's finish what we came here to do," the Growlithe that had attacked her smirked. He sounded little older than herself but seemed to be the affirmative leader of the pack. Elpis closed her eyes, waiting for the finishing blow. Her family was already dead. All her friends, her entire pack burnt away by the Growlithe pack.

But no finishing blow came.

Elpis waited a few long seconds more. Silence. She turned, only to find the Growlithe with their backs to her. She followed their gaze towards a dark hill that was silhouetted by the moon. A lone figure stood looking down on them. "Who is this!?" The leader demanded.

"I don't know?" Elpis breathed, almost swept backwards either by the run or the magnificence of the newcomer. The figure sprang down before her. He was another Eevee, similar to herself. He gave her a small smile before turning back to the Growlithe. "Has picking on Pokemon one against twenty become a new habit among the Growlithe?" He smirked.

"This hunt is ours!" The leader growled. The male Eevee threw a look back at Elpis.

"Why does it take you such large numbers to kill her?"

"Her kind...." The leader corrected himself. "Your kind, are a dangerous threat to our existence and our pack lives to destroy you." The Growlithe began to snarl again.

"Well in that case, you can take me on first."

The pack seemed to back off at this new challenge. "What's your name?" He questioned, the lead fire type.

"Ignis. Who wants to know?"

"I am Atra," The male Eevee stood tall as he spoke his name. Ignis grunted.

"A bit pleased with yourself are you?" Atra growled at his opponent's comment. He flew at Ignis' neck.

Elpis screamed, blood flew everywhere as the rest of the pack jumped on her rescuer.

Many of the Growlithe began running away and finally Ignis stood back whimpering. He shot one final look at Elpis, before turning back into the forest.

"Are you hurt?" Elpis ran to Atra's side.

"I'll live," he laughed. "Now about you. I admit I wasn't just passing by. I've been sent to fetch you."

"You've been sent to fetch me?" Elpis couldn't help but believe he'd got this wrong.

"It's no mistake," Atra assured her before she could ask the question. Now grab onto part of my fur. Elpis placed her paw gently on his side and felt her whole body being pulled sideways. The forest seemed to vanish around her, then all went dark.

"I think she's dead."

"Don't be stupid Ven!" Another voice snapped.

Elpis opened her eyes slowly, allowing them to drift slowly around the room. A Lucario and a Sneasel looked over at her. Elpis shied away bearing her teeth a little.

"Don't be frightened." The Lucario comforted. "I'm Rikario and this is Ven. Her bark's worse than her bite," Ven barked jokingly and Elpis flinched. "We're not helping are we," Rikario sighed. "Well then better tell you what happened."

"Yeah, Atra died during the night," Ven butted in. Rikario shot her a look. Elpis was horrified.

"Not really," Rikario told her, knocking Ven over. "He's fine. Atra took you back here to our Guild."

"Why? Why did he do that?" Elpis couldn't help but ask.

"Because you have been selected, like all the others here," Ven shrugged. "Except us, we're just passers by really." Rikario looked over her tired form with concern. "Now you should get some more rest. Spirit will send someone in the morning to talk you through it all."

Ven was already hovering by the door and Rikario made his way towards her. Elpis felt her heavy eyes begin to close once more.

"Good morning!"

Elpis yawned, remembering what Rikario had told her the other day. This must be the Pokemon sent to sort her out. A cheerful looking female Mightyena beamed down at her. This was warming compared to her last awakening. Though she was sure that Rikario had meant no harm, she wasn't as sure about Ven.

"Your injuries weren't to bad," The Mightyena shrugged. "I gather your pursuers didn't catch you?"

Elpis felt her eyes narrow as she remembered the events of that night. Ignis and his pack had stormed through her home and torn her family limb from limb. They had crushed all others who'd gotten in their way. "I guess so," Elpis nodded hopping onto the floor. Her achy muscles straining as she landed and Elpis squinted with the pain. "You won't be expected to join in right away. If you need more time to recover." Elpis nodded in thanks. "I'm Elpis," She introduced.

"And I'm Lupus," the Mightyena grinned glad that Elpis' seemed much calmer.

Lupus led Elpis into the training room where crowds of Pokemon were battling together or practicing against straw dummies. "This is where you're free to come and train whenever you're not attending lessons."

"Lessons?" Elpis tilted her head. She didn't like the sound of that.

"You'll be assigned a teacher depending on your fighting style, They'll give you tips and help you to learn new things."

Elpis wagged her tail lightly. "Might you be my teacher?" She asked hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid not. I don't teach," She directed Elpis towards one of the rings where a Rapidash and an Espeon were fighting. "That's Blitz and Rose, they're two of the teachers. And over there..." Lupus pointed towards a Manectric and Houndour that were watching some of the younger Pokemon from a distance. "Those two are Storm and Shadow. Blizzard and Phily are also teachers, but they're out on a mission at the moment. You'll have a chance to meet them later."

Lupus nudged Elpis on past a large dinning room. "Meals are served at nine and seven," Lupus told her before they headed onwards up the stairs. "This is your room," Lupus paused outside a door.

"Thank you," Elpis smiled and Lupus turned to go. "May I just ask one thing?" Lupus turned.

"Of course."

"Who's Spirit? Rikario and Ven mentioned him yesterday."

"He's in charge of all operations that go on here. He's sort of like our pack leader."

Elpis nodded. Satisfied with the answer she nudged open the door to her new room. It was small but cozy. There was a small bed, a table and cupboard to put things in. Elpis curled up in the warm bed. It smelt less clinical than the one she'd been in last night. She hoped that tomorrow it would all just of been a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Elpis let her paws run the whole length of the bed before she opened them, the nightmare was real. She could still feel the heat of the flames on her flanks, dark shadows swooping out from the trees blood in their wake. Ignis' beautifully tinted amber eyes looking down on her with hate, teeth bared.

"Hello? Are you awake?" A small voice whispered from the gap below the door,  
"yeah, sure, who's there?" Elpis called back, hurriedly pulling herself from bed. A small nose followed by a fox like face pattered into the room. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you" She apologised, "but I was sent to get you, your initiation's going to begin in a few minuets." A worried look swept along Elpis' face, "Don't worry" the girl gave a small smile, "they expect you to be late, your job is to come up with a good excuse," Elpis nodded slowly, running ideas through her head as she followed the young Vulpix down the stairs.

"Late?" Elpis almost fell back into a growl at the mere sight of the figure waiting for her, every detail frightened her. He turned his face towards her, even for an Absol his features were unusual, cold blue eyes settled on her, a thin scar running down one of them to his jaw line. "Your late!" He hissed, sharp fangs glinting as he spoke, again Elpis fought the temptation to run. Before she could stop herself she was moving towards him, all plans flown out of her head. "I'm sorry I'm late sir" She replied in a cool voice, sounding most unlike her own, everyone around them gasped clearly not many spoke to this figure of authority like this and lived to tell the tale.

Then he did something which surprised all of them, he smiled. "Come on kid" he beckoned, motioning her forwards, not that her legs seemed to need that much encouragement. "What's your name?" He asked kindly enough, "Elpis" Elpis replied, sounding a little shyer this time, he nodded,

"I hear you were rescued by one of my pack?" Elpis nodded dumbly, "your home was attacked by a rouge pack of Growlithe?" Again a nod, "why were you attacked?" Elpis' eyes widened,

"just think it if you don't want the others to hear," she heard him although his lips didn't move, Elpis looked round in amazement at the others there, had they not heard that? So Elpis thought "Back when me and their new leader were just pups, our two clans attacked one another, the battle was short but very few survived, I lost my mother and Ignis lost both his parents, our clan won and as punishment to the other clan, executed every adult in the pack, leaving a pack of immature puppies to defend for themselves; led by a pup barely three months…" Elpis paused then pressed on "….As revenge he sought to kill every member of our clan…mainly me…"

"Why?" She heard the Absol think,

"because…" Elpis was unsure whether to let him know "because I can do anything and he thought I'd be the biggest threat"

"Everything?"

"I can use any move I want, that any Eevee evolution could ever learn, it's what I was bred for." Elpis waited for him to retract or more likely kill her on the spot, but he just nodded. "Phily" he called, a male Leafeon pulled out of the crowd. "Spirit?" He nodded,

"You're to tutor this girl" Spirit turned away.

Phily sighed and pulled Elpis away from the patch were she'd had that silent convocation. Elpis made to wave a paw in a goodbye but her new tutor stopped her, "He's blind" he explained. Elpis blinked back at Spirit, he winked at her, smiling slightly. Elpis turned back, seeing that Phily was already much further ahead. Elpis bounded after him, her legs much shorter than his long thin ones.

"Spirit had given you to me for tutoring" Phily spoke, his voice as unenthusiastic as possible, "he only knows why, I doubt even you know why. But I warn you, I am the toughest tutor in the guild. He didn't turn (at least she didn't see him turn) but she suddenly felt herself thrown backwards, slamming hard against a nearby wall; she heard a girl laugh as she made impact. Looking up to see a Flareon, flanked with many male evolutions of her species. The Vulpix she'd met earlier hurried forward to help her.

"Thanks" Elpis nodded gratefully, the Vulpix looked embarrassed but pleased.

"They're just jealous" she explained,

"Of what!?" The Flareon demanded, stepping closer towards them,

"the fact Elpis here has just out done you" the Vulpix smiled, turning Elpis away from the others, leaving the Flareon flabbergasted.

"Jealous of what?" Elpis couldn't help asking once they were out of earshot,

"you getting taught by Phily, he's the best, Flare back there had the second best; she indicated Shadow, the Houndour that Lupus had pointed out earlier.

"Should I be getting back to my tutor?" Elpis asked, uncertainty, at this the Vulpix laughed, getting her to look over in his direction, where a female Glaceon was lecturing him about health and safety, he was arguing back, telling her he was only giving an example. "That's Blizzard" Vulpix nodded, "those two are always arguing," she paused, smiling at Elpis, "I'm Ember by the way" she introduced.

"My name's Trix." A male Meowth landed out of nowhere between them, he grinned at them both, glancing over his shoulder at a blank spot of ground. "What are you looking at?" Elpis asked,

"nothing," all three jumped at the sound of a voice behind them, they turned only to see a tall male Umbreon standing over them. "Unfair" Trix groaned, recovering from his shock, "Elpis this is my tutor Eclipse."

"You, Eevee" Phily called across the room, heading quickly towards her. Elpis stood on guard unsure whether he was going to attack her again. Phily paused opposite Eclipse, the two glared at each other, bearing their teeth slightly. "Coming to steal my student too" Phily growled, his leafy ears twitching,

"get over yourself" Eclipse growled "your sister's fine"

"not while she's with you she isn't!"

"You two!" A cross sounding female voice barked over at them, Storm the Manectric pawed the ground in an annoyed sort of way, her own student a young male Furret hurried after her. He grinned at Ember and Trix, "not another one" he nodded at Elpis, laughing as he did.

"Shi this is Elpis" Trix smiled back, head butting the Furret, Elpis guessed they must be good friends.

Phily and Eclipse stared a moment longer at each other, before Phily tore away. "Come on" he indicated this bit to Elpis, who bid goodbye to the others before hurrying after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ignis rested his head on his paws. Thunder rumbled in the distance, causing some of the younger members of their clan to freeze up with every rumble. Cole, a female Growlithe around his age, nuzzled his ear fondly; it irritated him how close she felt she could get to him, but then again why not.

That Eevee! His eyes narrowed into slits, how dare she get away from him, after what her clan did. He growled under his breath. Some of the other Growlithe leapt back in alarm at the sound, but Cole just smiled to herself, continuing to groom him. He closed his ember eyes, trying to remember back; it had been three months since their attack on the clan.

"_What do you want!?" Elpis looked up at him, from the torn body of her father. Ignis smirked, he'd cornered her, this was it, the very last of the dam pack. The two young Pokemon looked at each other; one with fear, the other with success. He made his way forward, this would be easy, Elpis struck out her clawed paw, striking the side of his face; it wasn't to hard, but enough to make him stumble, Elpis shot past him. Ignis hared after her, calling to rest of the pack with him as he ran._

Ever since the failure his pack had been looking at him as though he was some sort of failure, even Cole didn't lick his ears as much as she used to. He felt humiliated, and furious. Ignis got to his feet swiftly, letting rip a long blood clenching howl.

* * *

Elpis had learned loads from Phily; she had soon come to learn that his ambushes were daily things and didn't get hit as much as she had done at first. She spent her breaks with Trix, Shi and Ember; The Flareon she had met on her first day was called Opal, and her opinion of Elpis hadn't Improved since then.

"Learn how to beat me yet?" Opal called across at Elpis. Elpis jerked to her feet at the taunt,

"Leave it" Shi sighed, looking over at Opal who laughed heartily with her numerous male friends,

"I could beat her with one paw tied behind my back" Elpis hissed, sitting back down again. Trix, Shi and Ember exchanged glances. "I wouldn't go telling her that" Trix voiced, turning away "she'd beat you to a pulp." Elpis glared at him, Ember nudged Trix to put across he'd explained it wrong. "I…I didn't mean it like that" Trix began to stammer, but Elpis was already half way across the room, heading towards Opal.

"Elpis come back!" Ember shot after her, the two boys close behind,

"sure you could take her on" Trix told her hurriedly "but maybe now's not the best time."

"She could take me on!?" Opal appeared before them in a flash, causing Trix and the others to leap back, but Elpis stood her ground. It was like the incident with Spirit on her first day, she felt blown up with confidence, like nothing could go wrong. "I think I could" Elpis smiled, moving into a defensive position, Opal laughed, suddenly lunging out her claws, Elpis leapt back. The others students had crowded round by now to watch.

"I suppose all new comers need to be shown who's boss round here" Opal shrugged, sending a jet of fire towards Elpis, who neatly dodged it (being taught by Phily, taught you to be very nimble on your feet). Opal looked a little startled but quickly recovered, moving in faster, throwing more and more flames in her opponent's direction. Elpis moved quickly her mind racing, she needed to find somewhere, where she could stand long enough to throw a hit.

A flame lightly grazed her chest, Opal paused to grin and look round the audience, exactly what Elpis had been waiting for; summoning her strength and thinking hard, a bolt of water shot from her mouth, hitting Opal squarely head on.

Opal fell back with the blow, snarling furiously. Elpis grinned, her feet steadying on the ground as she stood firm, allowing another burst of water from her mouth. Opal yowled in pain, trying to dodge the Continuous attacks, falling down on her with neat repetition.

"Stop!" The two girls ground to a halt, still hissing slightly. Atra moved between them, his eyes flicking towards Elpis'. "Why did you interrupt?" Elpis asked, relaxing under his gaze,

"Spirit wants to see you" Atra told her, ignoring Opal now, who'd slunk back to join her friends; bright red and embarrassed. "Why?" Elpis questioned, Atra laughed,

"stop asking questions and follow me." He led her through the large set of doors into the main hall.

Elpis gaped around the large room she's been brought into. "We're here we see Spirit, he's expecting us" Atra told a blushing Flaffy, who nodded hurriedly and raced through another door. As the door opened, Elpis could just catch the sound of two fighting voices, then Lupus hurried out of the door looking furious about something, she glared at Atra as she passed, throwing a worried look at Elpis.

"Come on" Atra nudged her, nodding at the motioning Flaffy. Spirit himself looked a little annoyed when they caught first sight of him, but he quickly recovered smiling at them. "Elpis" he smiled, blinking at them. Elpis remembered what Phily had told her about him being blind,

"I wanted to see how long till you noticed" Spirit answered her thoughts smiling slightly. Elpis blushed, forgetting he could do that.

Spirit opened his mouth to speak, just as the doors burst open again. "You can't go in there" the Flaffy was stammering. "He's expecting us" came the cool reply from the door, Elpis peered round to see the door, she recognised that voice.

"Looky here," Elpis jumped, it was quite rare for someone to be able to sneak up on her. Ven laughed, running up to help Rikario who was still arguing with the Flaffy. "It's okay, Lil" Spirit called. The Flaffy nodded, throwing a quick flirtatious smile at Rikario. Ven narrowed her eyes to slits at the sheep Pokemon. Lil leapt back under the glare, shutting the doors quickly.

"As I was saying" Spirit continued "We have been hired by a rich customer to find some pearl he's looking for, we've been offered a large prise for it," he paused, nodding at Ven and Rikario, "I'd like you to take Elpis with you to show her how it's done."

"What? But she's only been here a bit" Ven looked confused as she stared at Elpis,

"maybe so, but she's gifted, maybe one of the most gifted students we've had since Lupus, or even more. Atra can come too, to take care of her as I know you two often forget to look out for students I entrust to you."

Elpis stared wide eyed at the two professional treasure hunters. Ven smiled wickedly at her, only to receive a nudge from Rikario, she sighed. "Don't worry" Atra whispered "I'll take care of you."


	4. Chapter 4

Dark shadows rumbled in the distance alerting the travellers of the chance of a possible storm. Elpis shivered, then remembered what Phily had told her; "Show no fear" she muttered to herself,

"What's that?" Atra whispered catching up with her,

"nothing" Elpis hurriedly stammered, blushing wildly. Atra laughed then turned his face towards hers,

"I'm thinking of evolving soon" he told her, Elpis stared at him with amazement,

"What you can just decide that?"

"Well I've been putting it off for a while, but now I think I'm ready. You should evolve soon too," Atra gave her a small signature smile with this statement. Ven snorted up front having clearly been listening to their conversation, "popping the question any time soon?" She muttered. Elpis chose to ignore this comment, she found Ven was easier to get on with if you did that.

"Stop." Rikario had been silent up and till that moment, now he stood stock still, his head turned towards the nearby mountain that was their destination. "What is it?" Ven asked, her mind now completely fixed on the task in hand.

"We're not the only ones here" Rikario nodded, his eyes flashing. Ven hissed lightly, her taloned claws springing out in case needed. Elpis sniffed the air herself; a faint choking scent lofted about in the air, similar to that of ash. "Ignis?" Elpis breathed in lightly, hardly daring to voice the word.

"What?" Ven and Rikario turned,

"he's here?" Atra growled, "that viscose thing I saved you from?" Elpis nodded slowly, disliking Atra's emphasis on the word _saved_ but decided to let it slip.

"Well" shrugged Ven, "heads up we may be in for some competition." She and the others sprung away from each other, just as a flash of fire hit the place where they'd been seconds before. "Nasty" smirked Ven, vanishing from sight, only to appear seconds later driving a Growlithe from the sky to the hard ground.

With the crash came more of the dog like Pokemon, all howling as they came, teeth baring. "Can you see him?" Atra asked, pulling himself towards Elpis.

"No, but he's probably further back, he wont come out unless he's needed" Elpis informed him, her own eyes darting around for the sight of the creature that led these monsters.

"Ven!" Elpis called, hoping the other would understand, Ven gave her a surprised look then nodded. Elpis let lose a tidal wave of strength, hitting Growlithe all around while Ven let lose a protect to cover herself and the boys.

Only a few Growlithe were left standing after the water died down. Ven relaxed her protect and grinned at Elpis, "me and Rikario will go get the pearl you and lover boy here sort out the rest of them"

"sure thing" Elpis nodded, glad her and Ven were getting on now.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Elpis sensed him before the mocking voice came, she spun round to see Ignis followed by a pretty young Growlithe about his age. "Cole fall back" he ordered the pretty female.

"Got yourself a girlfriend?" Elpis couldn't help but sneer, Ignis seemed a little taken aback by her change of personality but dealt with it. "See you've got yourself a boyfriend?" Elpis blushed, glancing at Atra who was standing boldly between her and Ignis.

"Come on" Ignis laughed, trying to look at Elpis beyond Atra's blockage, "can't you fight for yourself? You don't need pretty boy getting in the way." Atra growled, "I could take you on with one paw behind my back," again Ignis laughed,

"In your dreams sweet feet" he teased, "we came here for the pearl, but we'll part in peace if we can have the girl." Ignis presented it as though it was a reasonable proposal shrugging slightly as he did.

Atra sprang forward, Ignis dodged swiftly pinning him with one paw. Elpis stood amazed, she had no idea Ignis was so good.

Ignis caught her staring at him with some form of admiration and smirked, Elpis blushed furiously, her claws springing into action. "Come and get me" he hissed, pushing Atra to one side.

Elpis charged, turning away at the last second to dodge his pounce, Ignis grinned as his paws closed on nothingness. He neatly side stepped Elpis' shadow ball attack, throwing a flamethrower back at her.

"See you don't need anyone to fight your fights" Ignis told her, as she managed to sink her claws into his side, he brushed her away by sending his claws along her cheek causing her to hiss in pain. Atra looked up, only to find himself pinned by the pretty female, Cole.

Ignis and Elpis were moving so fast now, it seemed like the whole fight was being fought in the air.

"You missed me?" Ignis smirked, flipping side ways in a dodge, Elpis snarled kicking out with her back legs. "I'll take that as a yes" Ignis noted, succeeding in winding her up; Elpis made a wild flail, exactly what Ignis needed. Suddenly she felt Ignis' strong paws push her down towards the earth. This was it, Elpis closed her eyes, then found her head resting on something soft.

She'd stopped mere centimetres from the ground on one of Ven's shields. "Sorry we're late" Ven apologised, Ignis retreated as Rikario flew at him. "Retreat" Ignis ordered, assessing that there was no way he'd beat all four of them. "I'll be seeing you again Elpis" Ignis nodded, grinning before heading after the others.

"Well we got the pearl" Rikario shrugged, placing the shining orb in a pouch round his waste. "And I'd say you've done pretty well for your first mission, you may even get a partner and be able to go on real missions soon, but you'll probably want to wait for your class mates to graduate too, so you can be with one of them."

"Maybe" Elpis agreed, imagining herself teamed up with one of her friends on adventures and campouts, the idea sounded fun.


	5. Chapter 5

"We finally graduate tomorrow" Trix gave a whoop of delight, laying back in the mid-afternoon sun under the friend group's favourite tree.

"That's great!" Ember grinned, glancing over at Elpis, "I hope I'm partnered with you"

"No fair" Trix groaned, "whoever gets partnered with Elpis has an unfair advantage." Ember cuffed him round the head, then sprinted over to Elpis tackle glomping her.

"It'll be great, me and you can have late night camp outs, see the world, make our name…It'll be great!"

Trix and Shi exchanged glances. "What would happen if one of us got partnered with her?" Trix smirked, glancing sideways out of his eye at Ember, who growled at him.

"What if none of us are together?" Shi contemplated, hugging his tail tightly. A silence dropped over the group; none of them had thought of that.

Then Trix spoke, "you never know we could be partnered with drop dead gorgeous females, way better than being stuck with you two, especially Ember." Ember rose to his comment drawing back her teeth at the laughing Trix.

"Well lets not jinx our chances" Elpis smiled, trying to calm her friend down again, "besides we'll still all see each other around, right?"

Ember turned away from Trix and smiled, "sure" she nodded, lying down again to enjoy the free period of relaxation they had.

All the tutors were either in a meeting or out on missions, so there was no one to bother them for the remainder of their last day, well except from…

"Well I suppose they had to graduate some day" Opal smirked, flanked by her usual appreciation society.

"Just a reminder" Ember spoke up "but you're graduating today as well"

Opal back tracked a bit, then smiled "Yeah but I bet I'll be put with some handsome stranger from another guild and you'll be stuck with the same old losers."

Ember snarled pulling Elpis forward. "She is much better than any other you could get stuck with" Ember defended.

"Maybe so, but her looks are lacking…Or are they, word around is that Atra has taken an interest in her."

"Who'd want a guy like him fawning after them?" Trix shrugged "he's way to pleased with himself if you ask me," Trix seemed unaware that every girl in the room was glaring at him.

Elpis blushed, "he's only a friend" she told them,

"sure" Opal ginned, swishing her tail, just in case the males behind her were getting board of all the talk about Atra.

"Anyway I don't know why he bothers with a girl like you" Opal shrugged, "I mean with the company you keep and the friends you make?"

"What do you mean by that!?" Ember had readied herself in a pouncing position.

"Hope you girls aren't fighting?" A voice carried across from the doorway.

Lupus smiled at them making her way over to them. Though to everyone's surprise Opal didn't back down, instead a grin spread over her face.

Elpis looked at the Flareon with puzzlement and a slight onze of worry. Lupus seemed to sense this too though she didn't falter.

"You seem happy about something?" She asked, stopping beside them. Opal smirked,

"I don't know why you bother" Opal laughed "he doesn't even see it." Lupus froze, a look of nervous anger on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lupus shrugged, turning away.

"Besides if he could see I think it would scare him away more than he is now" Opal called after her.

Lupus turned but before she could react, Elpis had already pinned Opal to the ground, a look of pure rage on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Elpis snapped "but I do know you should never say such things to people above you, especially those who have helped take care of you all these years!"

Opal looked surprised at the point of finding herself pinned to the ground.

"Elpis that will do," Lupus herself sounded surprised, but there was a hint of pride in her voice, and gratitude.

Elpis nodded, stepping off the other girl.

* * *

Spirit stood tall and proud at the head of the hall, he smiled around at the young Pokemon that had trained under his clans eye, plus the new arrivals of other clan's trainees and their teachers.

"Ready then?" Elpis looked up, Phily gave her a small smile glancing around the room nervously, "lots of tough Pokemon here."

Phily threw a glance at Blizzard who was perfectly at ease chatting to another clan's teacher. Phily caught the male teacher's eye and growled silently, with that the other male made some excuse to Blizzard and backed off.

"Don't look that way" Phily whispered, hurriedly looking away from her again. Elpis didn't see much point, Blizzard was glaring over at him, this must be a usual thing with them.

"You'd better get up to the front" Shadow nudged Elpis, his own student had already gone up,

"You stay with him," he indicated Phily "it'll all be over before you or he realise it."

Elpis nodded and was about to go when she paused. "You've evolved" she took note, Shadow grinned,

"yep, considered I should seen as I was the only unevolved member of authority here, apart from Atra of course, but he's planning it soon."

Elpis headed toward the front the idea of Atra as something new and more majestic stuck in her head. She shook her head violently, the last thing she wanted would be to stand in front of everyone like that blushing insanely.

She arrived just in time to here Shi and Trix being partnered up.

"To bad Ember" Trix smirked "you'll probably have to put up with Elpis instead of me,"

"What a release" Ember breathed a sigh of relief, then grinned at Elpis.

"Ember the Vulpix," Ember grinned as she heard her name called, "you are to be partnered with Ruby the Vulpix."

Elpis caught out of the corner of her eye Trix tense up slightly, and she wasn't surprised because walking towards Ember was one of the most handsome creatures anyone had laid eyes on.

"It is a pleasure to be working with you" Ruby gave a small bow before Ember, who looked speechless,

"same" was all she managed to stammer.

"Swanky show off" Trix hissed to Shi, who only smirked and nodded up at his friend and new partner.

"Elpis, as the fastest achieving student and upon request of your new partner you are to be partnered with Atra."

Elpis felt her face heating up again. "I thought you said you didn't want a partner?" Elpis asked, as she hurried towards him.

"Changed my mind" he grinned.

* * *

A crash emitted from behind them as Ven and Rikario sped away from the underground cave, and angry swarm of Golbat behind them.

"So what do you think of Elpis now?" Rikario asked, smiling as though he and Ven were having a perfectly normal chat, in apposed to one where they were being pursued by an angry swarm.

"She's fine" Ven told him "wouldn't mind working with her some other time," then she paused, letting an Icy Shard catch a few of the Golbat. "I'm not sure about that other one, he seemed to much talk and not enough show if you ask me?"

"He is the best explorer in that herd" Rikario pointed out, Ven dismissed this,

"herds couldn't tell a wall from a path, look," as if to prove her point she sent up a thick wall of ice behind her, there was a crunch as the swarm of Golbat slammed straight into it.

Rikario laughed, slowing down now they were no longer being chased. "I don't trust that other one, one bit" Ven nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's brilliant!" Ember exclaimed when she finally managed to find Elpis at the graduation feast, "you're with Atra and I'm with Ruby, he's so amazing by the way, he's probably as good as you," Ember was babbling now.

"I'm sure he's great" Elpis agreed, reaching for another pinapberry, not completely paying attention to her friend.

"I'm sure they're both wonderful" Trix dropped down in between them, his voice snide and sarcastic, "well I wish the two of you luck through mating season while the rest of us are out on missions"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Ember demanded, shooting a glare at him

"Come on, he's a pretty boy, he'll mate with you then hare off to 'partner' with others!" Trix and Ember were both facing each other, both eyes narrowed on the other.

"Who even said I wanted to mate with him!?"

"You did; when you saw him coming towards you with that gorgeous tail, and bright amber eyes!" Trix shot a glance in Ruby's direction.

Shi appeared at Elpis' side looking as amazed as she was.

"Guys don't fight this is the last day we'll see each other in ages" Shi protested trying to get between them, though they kept side stepping him.

"Yeah" Trix agreed backing down a little; Shi and Elpis breathed a sigh of relief, and Ember looked a little surprised, but he hadn't finished "…Because this is the last frickin time we'll ever see each other!" Trix snapped, turning away from them.

Shi ran after him throwing an apologetic look back at Elpis who he left to deal with Ember.

"Well what do I care!?" Ember growled to Elpis "glad to see the back of him." She clearly gathered that Elpis didn't believe her so turned away herself, "I'm going to go find Ruby!"

Elpis felt a tugging tear at her heart, her friends, others she'd grown to love and want to protect like her old clan were walking away from each other. Although there were hundreds of others around her, she felt alone again.

"_Elpis!"_ Elpis opened her eyes, Ignis' voice still echoing round her head. What was he doing there?

"Are you okay?" Atra tapped her on the shoulder,

"yeah fine," Elpis answered maybe a little to quickly.

Atra gave her a small smile, nudging his head against hers, "it's okay" he comforted,

"Atra" Elpis breathed his name, he was always there for her, when her family was killed and everything,

"yes?" He whispered back,

"I'm so glad I've got you."

"So we're a little bit late, it's nothing." Elpis pricked her head up at the voice, Atra growled slightly.

"It's okay" Storm sighed. At the sight of the Manetric the guards parted, "though you two really should learn to tell the time" Storm continued.

"Ven, Rikario!" Elpis sped towards them,

"hey" Ven grinned, looking around the crowded room, "did we miss the partnering?"

Elpis laughed and nodded. "Dam" Ven swore, then she glanced at Rikario "we were late to our own partnering too, that's the only reason we were put together in the first place."

"I've been put with Atra" Elpis smiled, looking back over her shoulder in search for him. Atra was already stood behind her.

Ven looked the male Eevee up and down, there was something she didn't like she just couldn't put her finger on what.

"That's great" Rikario congratulated, giving Ven a small encouraging tap, "right Ven?"

There was a brief silence while Ven rearranged her features into a cheerful smile, "I wish you the best of luck Elpis, and I hope your new found partner meets with a very bloody end, and soon hopefully."

Rikario rolled his eyes throwing an apologetic look at the two. "Ven's still a little light headed from the run" he told the two Eevee, while guiding Ven away to the snack table; she waved happily back at them.

"Sorry about that" Elpis apologised, turning quickly to Atra,

"It's fine" he dismissed, indicating over her shoulder where Lupus was making her way over to them.

"Sorry to disturb you" she smiled, "but I feel I should say thank you to Elpis for earlier, and you two have your first mission already"

"already?" Elpis couldn't believe it, she knew once you graduated you got jobs pretty quick, but now?

"What is it?" Atra asked, changing into a more serious mode

"Just a quick little treasure hunt, we have some wealthy collectors willing to pay a lot for the recovery of a firestone, as you two are Eevee it should be nice and easy for you to track it down."

"We'll get right on it" Atra promised.

* * *

"A firestone, where?" Ignis lifted his head at the news. The young Growlithe that had brought the information shifted on his back feet.

"It's what they say sir" he nodded, "they've sent some new partnership from the guild to get it"

"any idea who?" Ignis asked, a smile creeping over his face

"That Eevee we were after and that other one we saw with her"

"good," Ignis got to his feet, "we'd best set off then, after all we need that firestone."

Ignis didn't like to admit it but Elpis had been on his mind more than usual lately, the last he'd seen of her she'd grown so much, she seemed almost like a different Pokemon, and he'd be lying to himself if he said she wasn't nice to look at, but then again so was Cole.

"_Who are you?" Ignis looked up from the pool. His parents had sent him out hunting but he'd managed to get side tracked, it was unfair anyway none of his friends had to go hunting yet._

"_Who are you?" The girl repeated, a female Eevee bounded up to him, remembering his training Ignis growled at her: The two packs were sworn enemies didn't she know that?_

"_My name's Elpis" She smiled, reaching her paw out for him to shake,_

"_Ignis" Ignis had replied before thinking, then mentally slapping himself._

_Elpis laughed, splashing water at him, "That's a funny name" she told him,_

"_I guess it is" Ignis grinned,_

"_Do you want to play?" Elpis asked, bounding backwards playfully,_

"_sure" Ignis replied, hunting could wait._

Ignis sighed silently to himself as he and the pack set off. Then it had all gone wrong.

"_Why didn't you come and play yesterday?" Elpis asked, she looked a little upset, but forgiving too._

'_Tell her' The small voice in Ignis' head rang out, but he couldn't, after all it was his clan's secret for now. _

"_Ignis?" It hurt to hear her speak his voice with kindness like that, if she only knew what they were planning to do in a fortnight. It hurt him and it made him want to hurt her._

"_Would you just shut up!" He growled, taking the girl by alarm, "Why don't you go running back to your stupid clan, go play with your proper friends!"_

_Elpis looked hurt but recovered quickly, "you are my proper friend," that did it for Ignis, he struck out his claws, catching her neatly on the ruff. She gave a cry of alarm and pain, looking at him with hurt eyes._

"_Go on then!" Ignis roared, snapping at her hackles, and she ran, as fast as her legs would carry her, her blood from his attack leaving a trail behind her. _


	7. Chapter 7

"So why did you chose a partner after all this time?" Elpis asked. The two Eevee had been walking a fair distance in silence when she voiced her question.

Atra paused in mid-step to smile at her, "because I think you and I'll be great together"

Elpis blushed lightly, feeling embarrassed but pleased by his reply. She sniffed the air trying to distract herself and paused, giving Atra a small nudge. "Is that it?" She asked.

Atra sniffed too, "yep that's it, come on." The two raced down the rocky path they'd been following, the feel of the stone pulling them onwards.

Both came to a halt at the exact same time, both looking towards the ground. "Dig" Elpis grinned, securing her paws under the dirt, where she began shoving at the dirt.

Atra moved back and watched her, trying to catch to glimmer of the bright amber stone. "There it is" Atra got to his feet, moving back towards his partner.

"It's really pretty" Elpis marvelled, reaching out her nose to sniff it.

"Wait" Atra held her back, "don't put your head anywhere near this stone, that is of course unless you wish to become a Flareon like Opal?"

That was convincing enough for Elpis, she retracted her head quickly. "Also" Atra continued "the evolution stones only work once, I'm sure our investors wouldn't be to happy if we gave them a useless stone"

Elpis nodded, "Lets get it back to the guild then," she turned ready to head down the path they'd come, only to find it blocked

"Nice to see you again" Ignis grinned, head butting her hard in the chest. Elpis flew backwards into Atra, who gave a snarl and pushed her off him. Elpis felt a strong feeling of hurt fly through her into her stomach, but pushed it aside after all they did need to get that stone back.

"Too late" Ignis grinned, pushing his head against the stone. Immediately a bright light enveloped him, practically blinding all those that tried to watch.

Elpis charged the moment the light was gone, only to be casually flung aside by a newly standing Arcanine.

She bared her teeth at him, but knew there wasn't much else she could do.

Ignis grinned, examining his paws and new features slowly, then he fixed his attention to Elpis again.

"This time I'm going to finish you" He growled, pouncing forward, Elpis just dodged, springing to her feet again.

She sent a bubblebeam hard against him, but it did little damage. Ignis responded by sending a hail of molten rocks down on her and Atra.

Atra growled at flew at him himself, Ignis quite simply stepped aside to allow Atra to go sailing past.

Elpis stayed where she was, surveying his movements just like Phily had taught her, then she thought of it.

Trying to remember everything she had read about her species as she dodged Ignis' untiring attacks.

Vaporeon: Waterstone, she didn't have one of those and she didn't really want to be one either

Jolteon: Thunderstone, not bad but she didn't have one of those either

Flareon: Firestone, no fear!

Leafeon or Glaceon: To complicated, though she highly admired her teacher

She looked up, the sun was almost done setting and the moon was making its way into the sky, it would have to do.

Ignis paused as a sudden gush of water hit him in the back of the head, a Vaporeon stood behind him; Atra had had one spare evolution stone with him just in case.

It was exactly the sort of distraction that Elpis needed for the space to work out what she needed to do; She took a deep breath in, closing her eyes as she did so drawing in every onze of strength she had, praying that Ignis wouldn't interrupt her now.

Ignis managed to catch sight of Elpis out of the corner of his eye and figure out what she was trying to do, this is what he'd been looking forward too.

He ducked another one of Atra's shots, feeling a strong temptation to knock the other male out of his misery, but he didn't want to miss this.

Elpis felt a warm feeling swarm through her, making her feel light and full of energy, a swift feeling of ecstasy, to bad she could only evolve once.

She hadn't even realised the change that had gone on over her features; only when the light cleared did she notice she was now higher set off the ground than Ignis' pack of Growlithe.

Elpis allowed a smile to spread across her face as the light cleared, ready to present her new self to the others, especially looking for Atra's approval.

She moved one of her dainty black paws forward, her sleek legs moving through the air with her movement like clear water. She risked a quick glance at Atra to see what he thought, her optimism was not rewarded, Atra was staring at her with disappointment and disgust, even on his new aquatic features she could spot it.

Ignis looked back and fourth between the two newly evolved Eevee, and smirked a little turning his attention to Elpis in her new form.

"So how do you feel being that little bit taller?" He asked, his usual mockery still behind his words.

Elpis didn't reply but she did turn her attention away from Atra and towards him. Her eyes, Ignis almost took a step back; she'd always had beautiful eyes, it just came with her breeding but now they were overwhelming how that idiot she adored so much couldn't see it he didn't know.

Ignis was awoken from he thoughts with a sudden alert from Cole, just in time to see Elpis sink her teeth into his rough, giving a small yelp of shock and surprise at the power that she had now struck him, Ignis leapt back.

Elpis gave a small smirk of her own for finally having done a fair amount of damage to him, one that Ignis too couldn't help smiling at.

"Nice hit" he congratulated her "but I assure you it is the first and last, when we next meet you'll have to be a lot stronger if you wish to sustain another hit like that." With that Ignis and his clan turned tail and sprinted off.

"Well shouldn't we go after them!?" Atra demanded, marching up to Elpis a look of fury on his face.

"Why?" Elpis asked "We can't get back what we want and there's no way me and you could take on his entire pack."

Atra gave a small hiss under his breath, looking Elpis up and down, "of all the forms why that one?" He growled.

Elpis was taken aback, "you don't like it?"

"No!" Atra's sudden harshness of words cut like a knife right through her, and although she now felt bigger and more confident, those words cut her straight back down again. "No!" Atra repeated "I hate it!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Rikario, check this out," Ven motioned to her partner excitedly, brushing away the moss and other plant life that had engulfed the tablet with age.

"What?" Rikario crouched down beside her, studying the runes carefully, a small frown appearing on his face

"Well, what does it say?" Ven asked expectantly, tapping her foot, shooting an icy shard at a flock of Pidgy that scattered immediately.

"It's very old text this, so old even I haven't studied it" Rikario admitted, gently using his back hand spike to cut out the tablet from the rock.

"So we are going far back" Ven sounded impressed, "so who do we see to get it translated?"

Rikario prised the tablet away and placed it in his bag pack. "I've got some friends" he gave a small smile, and began walking forwards, then he paused "or we could just take it back to the guild and have Spirit or one of that lot sell it?"

Ven missed the teasing in his voice and stared at him in outrage, "What!?"

Rikario laughed, "I'm just joking."

* * *

The rest of the walk back for Atra and Elpis was silence. The guild felt entirely welcoming when Elpis returned, and a hope sprung in her to go and see her friends and find out what they thought; she smiled to herself, wouldn't it be funny if they couldn't recognise her, but then she remembered they were probably away on missions or something.

"Welcome back" Blizzard greeted them, "did you get it, and wow look at you two evolved already?"

"Humph!" Atra growled, shoving past her and in through the guild entrance

"What's wrong with him?" Blizzard watched him go with puzzlement, Elpis shrugged looking sad again, Blizzard realised she'd said something upsetting.

"Hey your friends Trix and Shi are in the library if you want to see them, I'll break the news to Spirit that you didn't get it, it'll be fine, me and Phily have made plenty of mistakes on our first missions, and some recently too" Blizzard admitted.

"Thanks" Elpis smiled thankfully at her, when she was a student it felt almost like you shouldn't get to know the teachers but things were different now.

"Who are you?" Shi asked upon her entering the room, his nose twitching for some recognition of smell, then a look of amazement, "is that you Elpis?"

Elpis grinned glad he'd guessed and didn't look disgusted.

"You look great" Shi told her, running round her in circles "doesn't she Trix?" Shi turned back to his friend who was lounging on the sofa

"yeah sure" Trix agreed, getting to his feet and stretching, he didn't seem as enthusiastic as usual; Shi and Elpis exchanged glances, they both new why.

"Cheer up Trix you never know, Ember might come here begging for one of us to talk to Spirit and get him to reconsider?" Shi laughed at the thought, but stopped abruptly when Ember shot into the room, tears in her eyes.

Trix leapt to his feet all hostility forgotten, "Ember!?" He leapt down to the ground "what happened!?"

"He doesn't think I'm good enough to be his partner he's asking for a change!" Ember sobbed collapsing to the floor and burying her head in her paws.

"Prat" Shi nodded,

"Doesn't know what he's talking about" Trix growled, though he looked a little pleased too.

"I thought I might find you all here," Lupus appeared in the doorway looking cheerful enough, "Congratulations on your first missions first of all" Lupus began

"Ours went terribly" all four said at the same time, before looking at each other and bursting out laughing.

"So did mine" Lupus smiled "and you should see Phily and Blizzard's…"

"Thank you" Phily entered the room swiftly from behind her, propping himself in the seat previously occupied by Trix.

"Anyway, I hear your partner wants to change?" Lupus turned to Ember, who nodded sadly, Trix gave a small growl.

Lupus smiled, "therefore I'd like to merge you into an another group, I'm sure your friends Trix and Shi wouldn't mind?"

'Wouldn't mind!?' Trix and Ember looked absolutely delighted with the decision, and Elpis couldn't help but feel a little jealous, her partner obviously hated her why hadn't he asked for a change?

* * *

"Your friends live here?" Ven asked unbelievingly, scanning the interior of the cave, hissing lightly at a Zubat that passed.

"Yep, we should of passed one or two of them by now?" Rikario looked a little confused, standing still to look around.

"Is that Rikario?" A voice called, though it sounded like a number of voices all synchronised perfectly

"And friend" Ven added grumpily not enjoying being ignored.

A black shape that looked a little like a letter fluttered into view, "you should not of brought another here" the letter commented

"Well excuse me!" Ven snapped, crossing her arms and turning away

"Now Ven" Rikario placed a hand on her shoulder, "this is my exploration partner" Rikario explained "we need some help."

The letter thought a moment, then let out a small cry, in and instant the room was filled with them, all shaped like a different letter.

Ven could still recognise the first one that spoke to them, it looked a little like the letter 'A'

"Here," Rikario held up the tablet, that was then lifted out of his hands and into the pool of the swirling letters.

"It's making me giddy" Ven groaned, holding her head and swaying about a bit.

"We are done," the letters spoke together,

"And?" Rikario pressed, they had even captured Ven's interest now.

"We read: Three will immerse, a destroyer, a peace bringer, and a warrior, they will clash when each is channelled rightly; the moon, the flame, and the waterfall, how much are you all willing to lose?" The letters finished and sped off into hundreds of different directions, vanishing into the shadows of the cave.

A stayed back returning the tablet to Rikario, "it is done"

"thank you" Rikario nodded, turning to go, Ven followed,

"And next time…" A shot ahead to speak to them "Don't bring your friend here, she's rude"

"Hey!" Ven made a wild flail for the letter and fell over, A sped away laughing.

"What were they!?" Ven demanded,

"The Unown" Rikario smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

"Atra…" Elpis had been uncomfortably avoiding him since they'd last seen each other at the end of their mission but she really felt she should ask him what was wrong.

Personally she'd been hoping he'd make the first move but no such luck.

"Atra, I'm sorry if I've done something wrong, and if I have what was it and how can I make it better?" Elpis spoke quickly, letting everything out before he could interrupt.

A small smirk appeared across Atra's face, "that's right you have, it's that evolution and there's nothing you can do, but I appreciate you coming back."

Elpis felt a little uncomfortable as he spoke his words, something about Atra seemed to of changed over time, slowly creeping up on her, though she'd pushed it to the back of her mind until now.

Atra looked at her expectantly as though he expected her to do or say something. Elpis stumbled nervously. "So how long do we roughly need to wait till our next mission?" She asked

"We got one this morning," Atra told her, "I hope this time you wont mess up."

Elpis felt hurt at that, after all it was no more her fault than it was his, she pushed the thought away; maybe there was something wrong with him, other wise he wouldn't be acting this way.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elpis checked, trying to look him in the eye. Atra smiled and nodded,

"I'm okay as long as you keep coming back to me," Atra spoke more like he was talking to himself than her, before motioning towards the mission board.

The words he'd spoken seemed strange to Elpis; although she had caught the obvious meaning she felt there was something strange about how he'd said 'me' almost as if he was suspecting that one day she wouldn't.

"We're looking for a lost child?" Elpis turned to Atra after reading the article,

"That's right, some little Pichu's got itself lost" Atra nodded, turning to the exit to the room leading to the hallway that led to the front doors of the guild.

Atra and Elpis passed Ven and Rikario coming in on their way out. Ven smiled at Elpis and glared at Atra, both looked in quite a hurry so Elpis didn't stop them to say hello. She noticed Rikario carrying a small stone tablet though, cradling it in his arms as though it were a baby.

"I wonder what that is?" Elpis turned to look at Atra,

"Never you mind, it doesn't belong to them either, those two are more thievers than they are helpful"

Elpis nodded turning away again feeling the awkward silence fall over them again. When she was younger and just joined the guild, she'd often wished that she and Atra could be paired together, and how they'd talk all the time and be the best partnership ever. An innocent childhood dream was all it had been.

"So where are we going to find this child?" Elpis asked, desperate to break the silence.

Atra shrugged, "I thought the forest would be a good place to start"

"What about down by that pretty brook, I'm sure a child would much rather go and play there" Elpis commented

"I think we should look in the forest" Atra pressed again, his eyes narrowing slightly

"Well I'll try the brook you try the forest" Elpis smiled, happy to of suggested a compromise

"Off you go then!" Atra snapped, turning on his heal and marching off towards the forest, Elpis sighed and shook her head, she was starting to doubt what she'd thought and was worrying about how stupid she'd look when Atra returned with the missing child, still she'd might as well check the brook.

The brook was a beautiful place; trickling down from a tall thin waterfall from the mountains, where it had sprouted a lush greenery of grass and plants around it.

Elpis peered through at the area, where lots of Pokemon were longing about, playing with their friends or parents or just having a drink in the brook's cool, fresh water.

"Sorry" she apologised, almost tripping over a baby Rattata, it took some getting used to being higher off the ground than she used to.

She scanned the area quickly for the missing Pokemon, and was really starting to feel quite foolish, then she caught sight of him paddling his toes in the water, laughing happily with a young Pidgy that was giving itself a quick clean.

Elpis bounded towards them proud she could present to Atra that she hadn't messed up. "Hi" She introduced, "I'm Elpis, and your mother sent us to pick you up."

The Pichu looked sadly up and Elpis, "I don't want to go yet" he begged eyes shining,

"Your mummy can take you back here another day" Elpis promised, trying to lead the child away,

"She wont, she always says she'll take me then something else comes up" the young Pichu turned away from Elpis and began splashing in the pool again, "five more minuets."

Elpis didn't know quite what to do in this situation; she needed to get the child back, but she didn't want to force him.

"You!" Elpis and the little Pichu looked round, Atra was storming towards them, a furious look on his face. At first Elpis thought it was aimed at her, and cowered away slightly, but when she realised it was the child he was heading for her hackles rose slightly.

"Get moving!" He hissed, pulling at the Pichu's paw,

"five more minuets" Pichu whimpered, not sounding as sure of himself now, he looked back helplessly at Elpis and his friend for help.

"Atra there's no need to be so rough!" Elpis snapped, before she could stop herself, "what's five more minuets more to play with his friend and enjoy himself, his mother never takes him here herself"

"Are you disagreeing with me!?" Atra turned his anger at her, Elpis didn't back down, feeling very much like she had on initiation and when she'd attacked Opal.

"I disagreed with you about where the child was and I was right," Elpis had now positioned herself between the child and Atra; many of the others around them had stopped to watch.

"Fine then" Atra relaxed, but not in anyway that suggested it was over.

Five minuets later they left the brook with the child and he was soon back with his mother and they'd collected the reward, Elpis felt the mission had gone rather well until when her and Atra were heading through the empty target range, he sank his teeth into her side.

Elpis howled in pain and tried to pull away, but his grip was to strong and she only ended up doing more damage to herself.

"Don't you ever disagree with me again!" Atra growled, releasing her side only to cuff her hard around the head.

"What?" Elpis didn't understand, that earned her a scratch round the face

"Don't disagree with me and don't leave me! Agreed!?" Atra demanded

"No," Elpis knew she couldn't agree to something so ridiculous.

Atra snarled and pounced at her, when he emerged Elpis had hardly realised that he'd moved. Her entire body was covered in scratched and bites and something else, red on her neck that she didn't like to think about.

"Agreed!?" He asked again

To tired to refuse she nodded, "agreed."


	10. Chapter 10

Elpis was left alone, ashamed and embarrassed. What had she truly done wrong; she loved the form of Umbreon and after all it was still the same her underneath, the same Eevee he had saved all those months ago, but how she'd grown since then and so much hoping for his approval.

"_What's wrong?" _Ignis' voice whispered round her head, Elpis jumped, looking round it had seemed that close.

She remembered back when her and Ignis had been friends (However funny that word seemed to go with him now).

_Elpis had knocked into some older Growlithe by accident, yet they'd taken it personally, they chased her and chased her until she couldn't run anymore, then they tore at her flesh._

_At the time she had seemed so sure they would kill her, but they left her bruised and bleeding in a heap on the forest floor. Then Ignis had come along._

"_What's wrong" He had asked, and she had told him, and he had listened in complete silence, then he escorted her to the edge of her pack where one of her other friends had taken over in supporting her; after giving Ignis a look of dislike._

_Then he had run after the older Growlithe and did to them what they'd done to her._

Ignis…. She'd been thinking about him to much lately, after all hadn't he tried to kill her on their last meeting.

She smiled lightly remembering his mockery about her height, then how he'd looked at her, not with disgust like Atra but with….

HOLY MEW! What was she thinking this was Ignis, Atra's beating must of shaken her head a little, what was she doing thinking of him!?

Elpis turned suddenly, thinking hard not to think about him, and hurried towards the dormitories hoping she could get back unnoticed.

No such luck, Ember was heading towards her, recently just having left her own room.

"Oh Shit! What happened to you?" Ember hurried up to her limping friend and lent steadily against her side to support her, "what happened?"

Elpis looked around nervously and whispered in Ember's ear, "he could be watching here, help me to my room and I'll tell you"

Ember nodded obediently and helped her inch her way along the corridor to her room.

"So?" Ember asked after she had shut the door and Elpis was sitting on her bed licking her wounds.

"Atra" Elpis looked sadly down at her feet "but don't let him know that I told you"

"Atra?" Ember looked gob smacked, "he did this, but I thought you and him…"

"yeah" Elpis smiled at the memory of when she'd thought so to,

"You need to get someone to look at you" Ember sighed, examining Elpis' wounds herself, "they look bad"

"No!" Elpis leapt to her feet, then collapsed again in pain. As if in answer to this, there was a knock at the door. "Don't answer it" Elpis begged her friend, but Ember ignored her.

Ven and Rikario stood in the door way, "hi, heard about your last mission and came to say congtratu…" Ven trailed off, staring at Elpis, even Rikario seemed a little shocked, but he recovered quicker and moved towards Elpis into the room pulling out a first aid kit.

"I always have one of these on me" he explained, smiling a little "with friends like Ven you need it"

"And what's that supposed to mean!?" Ven demanded, recovering from her own shock and bounding up to him.

Rikario laughed, as he spread a strange stingy cream over Elpis' cuts, then he stopped narrowing his eyes and glancing at Ven. Ven had seen it too, she gave a small nod.

"Now I know your not me so you didn't walk into any walls" Ven gave a small sad laugh, that Ember and Elpis didn't understand, "so" Ven smiled, "who did this to you?"

"Nobody" Elpis insisted,

"Baka" Ven grinned, taking one of the bandages from Rikario and wrapping it round her paw,

"you don't get those from nothing," Ven indicated her neck.

Elpis blushed madly, trying to spread her fur more evenly over the place where Atra had put his mouth.

"He did that!?" Ember leapt up beside Elpis and held her paws back, for a closer look,

Elpis pushed her away and hid under her covers, not speaking.

"He?" Ven turned to Ember expectantly,

"Don't" Elpis begged "or he'll make it worse"

Ven turned to look at the place where Elpis was hidden, and felt her eyes shake. She knew the feeling all to well.

"_No Daughter of mine is going to train at some Guild!" Her father snapped, cuffing her round the ear, "do you think they'd take someone as pathetic as you!?" He laughed at the idea, swinging the strange human drink around his head like an axe._

_Shimmer, her younger sister, pulled pathetically at her side, "please Ven leave it" she begged, this only seemed to rally their father on._

_He pushed Shimmer out of the way and seized Ven by the throat, his claws cutting into the flesh around her neck._

"_You think your something eh?" He laughed, tightening his grip, "but I'll tell you this and I'll only tell you once; you're nothing, both of you are nothing but the bitches you are!" He spat the words into her face, before dropping her to the floor._

"_Now what happened?" He asked, giving her a small kick where she lay,_

"_I walked into a wall" Ven whispered, scampering up to her room as soon as his back was turned._

"_We should tell someone" Shimmer came into their room moments later,_

"_Don't" Ven told her, hugging her pillow "He'll only make it worse."_

"Ven…" Ven snapped back, as Rikario placed a paw on her shoulder, he knew what she was thinking.

"If you ever want to tell anyone" Ven smiled "I'll listen," with that she left the room, leaving Rikario to tend to Elpis' injuries.

Ven had been sat out on the lawn for about quarter of an hour when Rikario came out to sit next to her.

"He's gone now" he reminded her, feeling around on the grass for her hand,

"yes" Ven agreed "but he took little Shimmer with him," Ven closed her eyes trying to hold back the burning tears that scratched at the surface of her eyes.

"I could of…Should of done something, but I didn't and he killed her"

Rikario squeezed her paw gently, "He's gone now" he repeated, "come on, lets go ask Spirit about our rooms."

Ven smiled lightly, getting unsteadily to her feet, "yeah that would be good."

Rikario walked a little behind her, a small anger still within him. She thought he was gone, but Rikario hadn't quite managed that when he should of seen to it.


	11. Chapter 11

"You look pretty beat up?" Shi glanced Elpis up and down hesitantly, throwing a small look in Atra's direction,

"She's fine, only shows she's been out more than us, giving the scum of this world an extra beating" Trix laughed, offering her a poffin,

"That's right" Elpis smiled, ignoring Ember's steady looks. Ember looked like she was about to say something, when the doors to the dining room shot open and Blizzard ran through them panting,

Phily was on his feet immediately, rushing to her side to help support her, Blizzard was pretty badly beaten up.

"What is it?" Lupus was next at her side,

"That dammed pack of Growlithe and Arcanine!" Blizzard managed to hiss, before pausing to cough with pain,

Phily looked like he was already to go and get them, when Lupus pointed out fairly that he was a leaf type and stood no chance against a pack of fire types.

"How far away?" Storm asked, sending Shadow to go and get Spirit,

"Almost here, about half a mile off I should think," this was the last piece of information she could give them as she collapsed into Phily's side.

"Take care of her" Lupus nodded at Ember and Phily, who she knew wouldn't be needed as much for this fight,

"Trix, Shi, Elpis, Atra, Storm" you come with me to head them off, "Opal, Rose, Eclipse and Shadow when he joins you, stay here in reserve just in case we can't stop them," Lupus began calling out orders, mobilising everyone in the hall.

"Don't you think Elpis should stay back?" Atra asked, "after all she got pretty beat up on our last mission"

Elpis felt slightly sick as he spoke, and glanced at Lupus trying to put across the message that she wanted to go, and why Atra wouldn't want her too was a complete mystery to her.

Lupus must of got the message however, because she disagreed, "we need everyone doing something, and Elpis knows how this pack fight, she'll be useful"

Atra growled lightly, glaring at Lupus.

"Don't know why Atra wanted you to stay behind" Trix shrugged, "you're great at this"

"Hmm" Shi considered, looking out of the corner of his eye at her, Elpis knew that he knew what had happened to her but just wouldn't say.

"On your right!" Lupus shouted, giving the three friends just enough time to dodge; one of the younger Growlithe had come ahead in his eagerness,

Trix shot a swift at him, causing the pup to pause in his charge, just enough for Shi to dig underneath him, and hit him squarely in the chest, but by this point the rest of the pack were arriving.

Elpis could see no sign of Ignis, but the female Coal was amongst them, recently evolved into an Arcanine too.

There were quite a few Arcanine in the pack now, they must have been hunting down fire stones.

"Hey you!" Elpis jumped to the safety of a nearby tree branch as Coal shot a line of fire at her, setting the bushes alight.

Atra put them out quickly before the flames could spread.

Coal gave a small signalling howl, and the pack all paused, Lupus took the opportunity to knock a few of them down.

Trix narrowed his eyes, watching the strange fighting pattern of the dog like Pokemon, what were they doing, so many of them kept falling but they kept coming back in the same way. Then he realised, they were moving them back to the Guild and Elpis away from it, this was two plans at once.

"Elpis, don't let them pull you back!" He called over the heads of their attackers, Elpis realised what was being done, and leapt over the heads of some of the Pokemon in her way, making her way back towards Trix and the others at the front.

On her final jump she felt Coal head but her in the side, sending her back into the depths of the stampeding Growlithe and Arcanine.

"Where is she?" Lupus ran up to Trix's side and began scanning the area hurriedly,

"She'll be fine," Spirit had arrived and was staring blankly in front of him, at the approaching Pokemon,

Lupus looked relieved, she obviously trusted Spirit's judgement, the others nodded.

Elpis found herself being pulled slowly backwards by the Pokemon sprinting by her, until she was being pulled to the back of the rabble.

She had emerged in the back field just before the entrance to the forest, Ignis was waiting for her, smiling cheerfully.

Elpis leapt to her feet narrowing her eyes at him, but Ignis' face had dropped,

"what happened to you?" He asked, looking her up and down , a slight glint of anger creeping into his eyes,

"Don't look at me like it's my fault!" Elpis snapped, releasing a nightshade on him, Ignis dodged it with little difficulty,

"well it is" he told her, "you're the one hanging out with that creep"

"how did you know it was him!?" Elpis sounded surprised, Ignis laughed,

"because you just told me," Ignis moved closer to her, checking out her injuries, "here I was hoping for a challenge only to find she's already been beaten up" he sighed,

"haha" Elpis laughed sarcastically, smoothing the fur on her neck, the last thing she wanted was for him to see that, he'd never see her as a worthy opponent if he knew that someone he could beat with out batting an eye lid had got that close to her.

"What are you hiding?" Ignis smirked, he'd seen right through her cleaning excuse,

"nothing" Elpis growled, backing away from him,

"let's see" Ignis sprinted round her in circles playfully,

"no" Elpis couldn't help but laugh at how childish he was being, and in an instant it seemed that they'd forgotten their rivalry, history and everything they were meant to be doing.

Ignis managed to catch her up and put his front paw on her back to stop her from moving, Elpis felt his other paw brush away the fur she'd been using to cover up her mark.

She felt his paws tense, and his expression change. "Did he do this?" Ignis spoke slowly, not looking moving, his voice shaking,

Elpis decided it was best to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about. "What?"

"You know what" Ignis growled, removing his paws from her back and coming round to face her,

"I stepped out of line he had to" Elpis blurted out before she could stop herself,

"Stepped out of line!?" Ignis hissed, bearing his teeth at the thought, "what did you do out do him? Which wouldn't be to hard even for a normal Pokemon"

Elpis kept her mouth closed, only to open it again when she felt the side of Ignis' head brush against hers, they stayed there a moment their heads interlocked.

Elpis felt her heart flutter slightly, and her stomach flip, then Ignis pulled away, letting out a piercing howl to the other members of his pack.

"What are you doing?" Elpis asked, looking back towards the guild,

"I'm going to tear that Bastard limb from limb!" Ignis snapped, drawing his fangs back, looking ready to speed off,

"Leave the guild" Elpis begged, Ignis turned back to her, his mind working slowly,

"for now" he agreed.

_I've put up a poll for a decision I'm trying to make with this story, I would really appreciate readers of this Fic to put their opinion down. You should be able to find it on my profile page. _

_Please Review _


	12. Chapter 12

Ignis felt his feet pound hard against the ground as he ran. He'd called off the attack on the Guild as he'd promised to Elpis.

He was going to kill that guy! The last time he'd seemed them she was infatuated with him how could he do something like this to her!?

Ignis skidded to a halt, hang on why was he worrying about it? After all he had to kill Elpis eventually and it would be easier if she had a broken spirit.

"Elpis" he sighed, thinking thoughts through in his head, he knew why he was so angry, why he hadn't managed to kill her that first time.

He winced as he thought the words but it was true, and he also had a job to carry out as did she, they had to avenge their clans.

"You!" Ignis looked up at the impolite announcement; Atra, a Meowth and Furret were making their way towards him.

"Me" Ignis agreed, stretching and fixing his eyes on Atra's.

"I have no fight with you two" Ignis growled at the other two,

"Where's Elpis!?" The Furret demanded,

"She's fine" Ignis shrugged, probably back at the Guild now,

"You expect us to believe you just let her go!?" The Meowth spoke up, his claws springing from his paws, a faint glow coming from him, after all he'd done a lot of fighting that day it was only to be expected.

"I unlike some Pokemon do understand where to draw the line" Ignis turned back to Atra his teeth bared,

"So you've been fed her lies too" Atra laughed, turning to the other two, "you can go"

Where the Meowth had been stood a Persian hissing lightly, he turned to go along with his friend.

As they were going the Furret turned to look at Ignis, sending a silent message 'don't believe anything he says'.

"What lies would those be?" Ignis asked, trying to remain civil,

"About me attacking her like that, you know what young female Pokemon are like probably met some quick charmer and didn't want to tell on him,

"yeah, she met some quick charmer, with good looks and a two masked face, this I know," Ignis flew at Atra.

The two tore at each other, their teeth cutting into each others throats.

"I'll see you dead if it's the last thing I do!" Ignis roared between attacks,

"Don't worry you'd have to be!" Atra yelled back, finally managing to kick Ignis off him.

"Why do you care?" Atra mocked, sending a shot of water at him, Ignis dodged the attack and question by throwing his own attack back,

"Why don't you give up, come back another day?" Atra asked, smiling lightly to himself with murderous intent,

"Because I won't let you go back to her!" Ignis caught him with a huge burst of fire; Atra fell back panting, only to be hit with a solarbeam.

"Stop!" Spirit spoke loudly, though his voice still seemed calm, Lupus was behind him observing the fight with fear.

Both Pokemon stopped and stared at him.

"The pack has been retrieved from the Guild, why?" Spirit asked, Ignis noticed that some of the other Guild members had appeared behind Spirit.

There was the Mightyena the second in command of the Guild, an Espion and Umbreon, a Manetric, a Houndoom, the Leafeon and Glaceon that had fought against the pack, and Elpis' friends; the Furret, newly evolved Persian and Ninetails, it was like everyone was here except Elpis.

"Because Elpis asked me too" Ignis spoke, then he turned back to Atra, "this prat!" Ignis began "I'm asking permission to tear him apart"

Spirit sighed, "I'm afraid I won't grant that permission, though I will need to think about his behaviour"

"So you've all been taken in by that Bitch!?" Atra snapped, "she's a filthy liar!"

Lupus growled suddenly and tried to spring forward, Spirit must of sensed her because despite being blind he managed to stick a paw out to stop her.

"How can you let him insult her like that!?" Lupus demanded, it was very unusual for her to question Spirit's orders which showed just how angry she was.

"I won't" Spirit growled, sounding angry now. His anger although quiet was felt by everyone there, many began to walk backwards away from him back towards the guild.

Lupus, Atra and Ignis still stood their ground.

"I'm going to have to banish you from the Guild" Spirit snarled at Atra, his teeth baring,

Atra gave a small laugh "is that it, this is the wrath of the feared Spirit of the forest, I can't help but say I 'm disappointed"

Spirit didn't move quick enough this time, Lupus flew at Atra building up a nightshade within her. Atra withstood the attack and knocked her side ways, placing a paw on her chest to stop her getting up again.

"What are you going to do now?" Atra laughed, his claws cutting into her, Lupus gave a small howl of pain sending as many thoughts to Spirit as she could telling him not to worry and just go.

Spirit flinched, he'd received Lupus' desperate thoughts, he turned to Ignis.

"Go back to your pack while you still have the chance" he growled, Ignis nodded slowly, turned and left.

"I'm scared now" Atra mocked, bending down to sink his fangs into Lupus' neck.

Spirit closed his eyes slowly, and stayed like that a moment.

"There he's gone to sleep" he smirked at Lupus, pelting her with more hits, "this is even easier than Elpis"

"So you did do that to her" Lupus managed to splutter, through the blood that was dripping from her mouth,

"And why not?" Atra asked, it's my job to change the prophesy,

"What prophesy?"

"Ask Rikario and Ven, I believe they made a trip to find out something about it: 'Three will immerse, a destroyer, a peace bringer, and a warrior" Atra recited, "the only problem was the clans got it mixed up, Ignis isn't the destroyer, that's me"

They were the last words Atra got out, Spirit realised all the energy he'd stored, letting out a blinding light, when it cleared Atra was gone, whether run off or teleported somewhere Lupus didn't see.

"Are you okay?" Lupus felt Spirit bend down and lick her wounds, Lupus tried to get up only to collapse again, pain rippled through every part of her body, blood leaked from beneath her fur.

"It's okay go on ahead see if everyone's all right, send someone back for me" Lupus managed a smile, Spirit said nothing, but he lay down next to her fitting his body against hers,

"I'm not going anywhere" he told her stubbornly.


	13. Chapter 13

Elpis took her time heading back to the Guild, she needed some time to think; suddenly everything seemed out of preposition and wrong, Ignis was her enemy wasn't he?

She let out a deep sigh, pausing in her walk back; it was getting dark now and the yellow ovals on her body were beginning to glow like a leading light.

"Is this some sort of trap?" She thought aloud, sniffing towards the trees, she'd picked up the scent of an Arcanine, alone but still one of Ignis' pack. "Come out if you wish to speak with me" she called, spinning round to make sure she was entirely covered.

A tall thin Arcanine stepped out from a patch of bushes not to far away from Elpis herself. Elpis recognised her as Cole, she'd seen her back in the fight when she'd become an Umbreon.

"What do you want?" Elpis hissed, sensing danger in the air as Cole glared back,

"To issue you a warning" Cole growled, scraping her claws through the dirt under her feet with the irritation of not being able to pounce on the young Umbreon in front of her.

"Ignis sent you did he?" Elpis smiled, hoping he had, that would help her sort things in her head, but the Arcanine shook her head,

"I'm here on my own steam, to warn you to stay back, Ignis is mine whether he knows it yet or not" Cole informed Elpis a slight hint of pride entering her voice,

Elpis burst out laughing, she couldn't help it; what was this Pokemon going on about.

"Whatever made you think I was a threat to you?" She laughed, having to fight to keep herself standing.

Cole looked furious that she wasn't taking this seriously. "So you don't like him then?" Cole asked slowly, making sure she understood the answer,

Elpis stopped laughing and was about to reply no when the image of her and Ignis earlier entered her mind, she felt her face flush lightly then noticed Cole tapping her foot awaiting an answer.

"Whatever I think or feels doesn't matter" Elpis sighed, "We're enemies, rivals, that's it," hope seemed to drain from her voice as she said these words, but Cole seemed satisfied with the answer,

"Well I hope never to see you again unless it is to view my future mate tearing your throat apart" Cole smirked turning on her tail and leaving.

Why did I stop to consider that question? Elpis racked her head for an answer, why!?

She was outside the Guild walls now. What was she doing here, she'd been taught, she'd been taught well, but she needed to leave; saying goodbye was to hard and she couldn't face any of them again.

"Goodbye" she whispered, taking one last sorrowful look at the Guild then turning back to the forest to face a new experience, she knew she and Ignis would come face to face one day and she needed to be ready.

* * *

"Why hasn't Elpis come back!?" Ember wailed, shaking Trix for a reply, "that Arcanine said she was okay!"

"Maybe she's late getting back" Trix attempted, his voice slurring a little from motion sickness,

"I don't think she'll come back," Trix and Ember turned to face Shi who had just entered the room, his long tail swishing in and agitated way,

"Whatever makes you think that?" Ember let out a small laugh unable to believe why Shi would say such a thing,

"Those Arcanine came to the Guild because they were looking for her," Phily entered, limping a little from the injuries he'd suffered in the resent battle, "why would she want to come back?" He pointed out logically,

"Are you saying it is her fault!?" Ember demanded her hackles rising,

"I'm only telling you what's probably going through her mind at the moment, and seen as Spirit still hasn't turned up guessing is all we can do."

Ember turned to Trix, "she wouldn't run away, would she?"

Trix hesitated running over Elpis' behaviour recently. He didn't say anything but restated his head on hers, "I'm sorry Ember" was all he said.

* * *

"Did you hear about that attack last week on the Guild!?" Excited town's Pokemon were talking to each other and reading the recently delivered 'Poketimes'.

Elpis looked at the floor as she walked past the town Pokemon. She'd managed to get far in a week and had stopped in this town for a rest.

She needed to get so far away that Ignis or Atra couldn't find her until she wanted them too, there was no one who could get hurt, and no one here asked her name. She'd bought a travelling cloak to hide her face in case anyone recognised it in the newspaper pictures.

"Hey scary lady!" A gang of young Machop called out to her laughing as they did, "I heard you're a witch who saw the Guild burned to pieces, leading the demons who did it on," one boy grinned, he looked like the leader.

Elpis turned fixing her eyes on them, the laugh of the gang faltered; Elpis' eyes were indeed beautiful (As Ignis had observed) but they hid an essence of danger in them too, the Machop moved off swiftly as they could.

She had to leave this place, she'd stayed to long; she'd heard of a shanty town not far from here, no one would think to look for her there.

Elpis pulled her hood back over her eyes and turned to face the exiting path of the town; it was mainly rubble, the parts of road left had been worn away by their long use and very few seemed to be travelling that way, those who were did not look like the friendliest of creatures.


	14. Chapter 14

She dragged her feet heavily along the ground, she was still tired and desperately thirsty; she should of stayed at the town longer.

The shanty town was just coming into sight; it looked a miserable place with half collapsed buildings and the few that were standing held thin sharp figures that all had their eyes trained on the road that passed by that Elpis was now walking along.

"Ma'am?" A tiny Ralts held its hands out towards her a shy and slightly frightened look on his face, Elpis felt pity swarm over her as she handed the boy the last of the bread she had left, he thanked her heartily and tucked into the bread on the spot.

"What's your name?" Elpis asked curiously watching him tuck in,

"Lux" he told her through mouthfuls, "do you have any more bread?"

Elpis shook her head sadly then thought of something. "I'm looking for somewhere to stay?" She looked at the boy hopefully and to her enormous satisfaction he grinned,

"Follow me" he pulled at her front paw and began running through the dishevelled buildings into the heart of the slum.

Elpis found his movements quite hard to follow, she even hit her head a few times on the over hanging beams. The area he was leading her into seemed even darker than the first.

"We're almost there" he kept shouting, "I'm sure mama and papa will be glad to see you they like new Pokemon."

She smiled, hoping that meant something positive, and she really didn't have anywhere to stay and she couldn't go back to the guild, she supposed a slum house must be better than the streets.

There she was gravely mistaken; Lux's home consisted of one room in a packed house, this room was where his parents and six siblings lived out there lives; the eldest child looked all to ready to evolve into a Gallade, the youngest looking no more than a few months old.

"Mama I brought a friend back, she had nowhere to stay, may she stay here, please" Lux tugged at his mother's skirt. The tired looking Gardevoir looked like with the right care and food she could be a stunning sight, but she was dirty and stained, a tired look in her eye as she balanced her youngest child on her hip.

"Lux we simply have no more room" his mother explained, giving an apologetic look at Elpis, "though I'm sure she's a very nice girl"

"It's fine, I'll find somewhere else" Elpis told her, she could see there was no way she could stay here,

"There may be some space downstairs" Lux's mother put in helpfully,

"it's fine" Elpis excused, smiling her thanks, "I should be going"

"Well good luck on your journey" the Gardevoir smiled, lifting her baby to her chest when it began to whimper.

Elpis closed the door behind her and jumped through a hole in the wall that Lux had taken her through.

She may of agreed to stay in the slum if it hadn't been for the scent she'd picked up while passing a bin resting outside the creaking building.

She sniffed the air seeing if she could pick up on a trail, after being apart from her kind for what felt like so long now she was eager to find a clan of her own kind, the scent led to a nearby clump of bushes though it went dead there.

Elpis sighed, maybe next time.

"What do we have here…" Elpis spun round, two male Jolteon were watching her with interest,

"An Umbreon" the other observed, cocking his leg to mark another area of territory, Elpis realised that was the scent she'd been following,

"And a female none the less" the first grinned approaching her slowly so as not to spook the young female that was so rare to see in his species, his friend followed, soon the two males were circling Elpis examining her from every point.

"Would you like to visit our clan?" The first male asked,

"Yes please" Elpis could of wagged her tail with pleasure, if she wasn't afraid it would make her look silly.

The two males smiled slyly at each other before assuring Elpis to follow them.

"My name is Marks" the first Jolteon spoke "and this is Jako" he nodded at his friend, "what's your name?"

"Elpis" she told them,

"So how old are you Elpis?" Marks pressed, sniffing out for the clan's whereabouts,

"About two years" Elpis told him,

"That's a good age" Marks smiled, "do you have a mate or something, I can smell a lot of mixed scents on you?"

Elpis blushed, he was probably picking up on the close proximity she'd held with Atra and Ignis, he might even be able to pick up where she'd brushed against Shi and Trix. "No I haven't got a mate" Elpis told him, then a suspicious expression appeared on her face, "why?"

Marks shrugged, "no reason," he shot a discreet look at Jako who was eyeing Elpis with a hungry look in his eyes.

Elpis could smell the unfamiliar scent of other Eevee now, along with the over powering stench of males, though this was common she reminded herself, after all in a clan there was usually no more than four females out of thirty.

"Are there any females in your clan?" Elpis asked, a small waver of worry sneaking into her voice,

"Oh yes" Marks nodded, "Jenny, she's our Alpha's mate, but she'd very old now"

"yeah we just take 'em as we find them" Jako sniggered.

Elpis was beginning to regret agreeing to come with the two males; the forest wasn't like the one she'd lived in, the trees were almost dead and the grass hard, all the Eevee and evolutions she passed looked hungry and ragged.

"So where are you from?" Marks asked suddenly, "the slums or…"

"I come from quite a way from here" Elpis told him vaguely, shying away from another passing male who made towards her.

"Maybe I should get going…" Elpis began looking hopefully back over her shoulder,

"We can't have that," Marks turned her face towards his with a gentle movement of his paw, "you're our guest,"

Jako sniggered again and sprinted on a head towards a single small cave that looked more like a hole than a proper cave.

"You're going to meet our Alpha" Marks explained, Elpis let out a sigh of relief, she'd already been told he had a mate, so there'd be no reason to feel afraid there.

She followed Jako into the cave aware of Marks behind her as close as he dared. Inside the cave it was spacious but cold and hard.

She happily spotted another female; a Vaporeon, she didn't look too old Elpis thought maybe a little older than her own mother.

The female was nursing a child to her chest, though the baby Eevee wasn't moving or showing any signs of life.

"Jenny…" Marks paused as they passed her, Elpis could see the scornful look in his eyes as he looked down on her, Jenny held her kitt closer to her, Elpis could see now it was a still born female. "Keats wont be happy to have another still born girl will he, what's that now…" Marks counted silently to himself "ten still born girls and twenty five sons, he's had to kill some of them you were over populating the clan so much."

Jenny hissed at him and shot a strong look of dislike at Elpis.

"Sir" Marks and Jako bowed low as a much older looking Umbreon arrived, the male looked at her expectantly, Elpis guessed this must be Keats so bowed a little herself.

"What's this?" Keats indicated a paw at Elpis,

"We found her in the slums, though she's come a long way" Jako told him, hopping up and down on his feet in his excitement, his tongue lolling out of his mouth like some demented pet,

"Her name is Elpis" Marks told his Alpha, backing away a little, Elpis noticed it was to block off the door, "she's too young at the moment to give birth…"

"Then what good is she to me!?" Keats snapped suddenly, he teeth baring at Elpis and Marks,

"…But" Marks continued, "she will be soon, in a few months possibly, I just thought you'd like some time to try her out first"

That was when Elpis turned to attack, it had taken a while for the full extent of a her reason of being here to sink in. She bared her teeth at everyone in the room, the glowing rings on her body beginning to glow dangerously.

"She's feisty" Jako exclaimed with pleasure, making a move towards her, Elpis sent him flying across the room into a wall of the cave.

"Temper, temper" Keats grinned, "Marks take her to one of the cells I'll visit her there," he turned back to his present mate his mouth slightly ajar ready to take the still born from her with force if necessary.

Elpis spun to face Marks who looked like he wanted nothing more than not to approach her, he was smart unlike his unconscious friend still twitching in a corner of the room.

"Elpis come on now" Marks smiled, showing a mouth full of shining teeth, "I'll put you in a comfy one"

"You'll have to drag me there" Elpis growled, preparing a shadow ball attack, Marks sighed,

"If I have to." Elpis didn't even see him move; she knew she was fast, the fastest of her generation in the guild, but this guy was something new, she found his teeth digging into her scruff pulling her towards a set of steps leading deeper into the cave. Elpis tried to pull back only to find she either went with him or had an entire chunk of her taken out by him.

"It's not that bad really" Marks tried to reassure her as they walked down to the cell, he'd let go of her now, and she knew he was to quick for her to get away from so she just walked.

"I'm sure you'll have a girl, then he might let you go" Marks smiled at her trying to get a glimmer of hope out of her, she continued to ignore him. "Bundle of laughs you are" Marks sighed, they'd reached the prison cell, Marks steered her inside then locked the door, "He shouldn't keep you long."

Marks had turned to go then he paused and turned back sitting down opposite Elpis at the other side of the prison fence.

"You really do stink of other males…" he pondered,

"well it isn't the first time males of our kind have forced themselves on me" Elpis snarled, shooting Marks the dirtiest look she could muster,

"And the other?"

"What other?" Elpis sniffed herself though of course she could smell nothing,

"The other male, I can smell two" Marks moved his nose as close as he dared sniffing her softly,

"There was this other" Elpis admitted, "he wasn't one of our kind though, it was nothing as intimate as what the other forced on me though"

"Rape?" Marks stretched, getting himself comfy for a chat,

"No" she admitted, "but if it hadn't been sorted he might of gotten that far…" Elpis trailed off, remembering who she was talking too and turned her back.

"Marks what are you still doing here!?" Keats barked upon his arrival, Marks leapt to his feet, backing off hurriedly, as he passed Keats the older male snapped at his flank in warning, then he turned back to Elpis smiling broadly.

_I still have a poll open and am still in need of more answers, Ven and Rikario wont be coming back till I've had at least 11 replies. Thanks, please review._


	15. Chapter 15

Elpis crouched low in her cell, her tail between her shaking legs, everywhere hurt. Keats had left hours ago, night had already hit the dying forest.

She shivered lightly, looking back over everything she shouldn't of done: She shouldn't of nursed her feelings for Ignis, but she had; she should of stayed at the Guild, but she hadn't, and most of all she should never of trusted two complete strangers like that, but she had, and here she was.

"So?" Elpis didn't even bother to jump, she was too tired and worn out.

There was a silence as whoever it was assessed the mood, then he spoke again. "You know technically I've been invited here as a reward for my good behaviour" he sighed, Elpis heard a rustle as whoever it was settled themselves on the straw on the other side of her cell.

"Well get it over with then" Elpis managed to get out, her voice was small and muffled nothing like her usual.

There was more silence, "you know we're not all bad" the voice was soft, not angry,

Elpis managed to bring herself to face the owner of that voice. Marks gave her a small smile before closing his eyes and yawning. "You've just had a bad experience in the male side of our kind."

"Then help me" Elpis begged, pressing her nose against the bars, gazing her soft green eyes into his amber ones,

"I can't I'm afraid," Marks shook his head,

"but you're tough" Elpis argued, she would of jumped to her feet if it wasn't for the pain, "you beat me flat, you could take on that jerk any day!"

Elpis wasn't sure if she caught a faint but happy blush spread across Marks's face.

"I could" he admitted "but that would mean stripping him of the title of Alpha, and…" Marks hesitated "I just couldn't do the things he does, especially to people like you and Jenny"

"Then leave" Elpis suggested, her eyes wide with the strain just to speak,

Marks gave a small laugh, "then what? I'd starve, I've grown up in a pack all my life, I've never learnt to hunt on my own"

"Now you're just making up excuses" Elpis growled, now she had his full attention, "I grew up in a pack too, but I managed somehow, I met a great group of friends who helped me then put up with me when I was better, you could do the same"

Marks smiled kindly, "No I couldn't." He got back to his feet and moved towards the door,

"coward" Elpis couldn't help but mutter,

Marks stopped, Elpis flinched, he looked like he was about to come back, "yes I suppose I am" he told her without turning. He turned the corner back to the main room.

* * *

"What is it?" Ven looked up from the loot they'd just found at the bottom of some cave,

Rikario had his head up and ears flat against the back of his head, he was looking out across the valley below the mouth of the cave.

"Rikario?" She called his name again, when he didn't respond a second time she felt a nerve begin to twitch in her temple,

"Rikario!?" She yelled, causing several Zubat to flap off in alarm,

"huh?" Rikario turned a surprised look on his face as if he'd only just heard her, Ven rolled her eyes and came to stand next to him,

"What are you looking at?" She asked scanning the trees and field below, though she could see nothing, "did you see Elpis?" She looked hopefully up at him, a light in her eyes.

The news had reached them about a week ago about Elpis's disappearance, the Guild had just asked them to be on the lookout in case they saw her, apparently Spirit was rather keen to speak with her.

"No" Rikario shook his head to her question,

"oh," Ven tried to keep the disappointment from her voice, though she was sure her companion hadn't missed it. "So what is it then?"

"I'm not sure?" Rikario looked up at the darkening sky his eyes narrowing, "but I think we should get out of here quickly"

Ven nodded, placing one last bit of the treasure in her bag, before following him down the steep slope ledge, after all when Rikario said leave, you all leave no questions asked.

"_Ven?" _Ven stumbled in her run tumbling down the hill in her stumble.

"Ven!?" Rikario picked up his pace to meet her at the bottom "are you okay?"

"fine" Ven gave a small thumbs up, and a painful smile, she got to her feet all the same.

"_Ven, don't go please…" _

"Who is that!?" Ven shouted, taking Rikario by surprise,

"Who?"

"That voice" Ven spun round as though the owner might suddenly appear, Rikario stared at her,

"Ven there is no voice"

"Of course there is" she looked at him as if he were the one hearing voices, "can't you hear her?"

"_He can't hear me Ven, or see me" _

"I can't see you either" Ven admitted, earning more funny looks from Rikario.

At the other end of the field they'd landed in a soft mist was beginning to form, it was moving closer and closer to them.

"Ven lets go" Rikario tugged her arm helplessly,

"Its her!" Ven looked at her friend a wild look of excitement and confusion on her face,

"Elpis?"

"No, Shimmer" Ven turned back to the mist, Rikario looked too then shook his head,

"Ven she died remember…"

"I know that!" Ven glared at him "I don't get it either but she's here"

"_Hello Ven" _Shimmer's voice was as soft and childlike as Ven had remembered it; her sister had been very young when their father had killed her,

"Why are you talking to me?" Ven called out, unsure how loud she needed to be to get her message across to what seemed like the other side?

"_To warn you" _Shimmer's voice shook as she spoke, _"Our father…"_

"Shim he's dead too, Rikario here killed him for us" Ven laughed, though she sounded nervous too.

Rikario had only heard a small amount of the stories of the experiences Ven had with her father, but he knew enough to know their was good reason behind the shake in her voice.

"_No he didn't" _Shimmer carried on. Ven paused to look at Rikario, who was only getting this conversation from her side, but he knew enough to know what she'd found out. He didn't look her in the eye.

"_He's going to find you and your friend, he may not of killed him but he's done enough to be revenge worthy"_

"Why, what did he do?" Ven called into the mist, but it was beginning to fade, "Shimmer!?"

"_Just remember what I've told you, I may not get a chance to speak to you again, just be careful"_ The mist had gone entirely.

Now Ven turned to fix a stony glare on Rikario, "tell me what happened."


	16. Chapter 16

Rikario sighed, he'd hidden it for too long, now he had to tell her.

Both of them began to think back to the days when they first met.

_-Equivalent of seven Pokemon years ago-_

Ven crossed her legs lightly on the doorstep of her home. The house wasn't much to look at; a bungalow with three rooms: Her dad's, her and her sister's room, and a living area; complete with sitting room, kitchen and dining room.

Shimmer was at school (Ven herself had been expelled from every Pokemon school in the area), Shimmer enjoyed school, and seemed more promising than Ven and her father could ever be.

Ven's father's name was Shard, their mum had run off with a Weavile belonging to some powerful top trainer when Ven was a little girl, Shimmer was only just off weaning; after that her father had taken to some human drink that Pokemon could get on the black-market.

Ven was counting the Pokemon going by on their way to whatever interesting life they were living, a life she'd never live.

A Riolu had been stood within view of her doorstep for quite sometime now, and she couldn't help giving him the odd glance every now and then. He looked about her age, with his ears brushed firmly down against his head, his fur seemed to shine with content, but he was wearing a concerned look on his face and looking around.

On one of Ven's many glances at him, he just happened to turn a surprised look on his face to find that she'd been watching him; Ven turned instantly red averting her gaze.

"Hello?" The Riolu began walking towards her. Ven leapt to her feet her claws at the ready she'd met boys before who advanced on her, but somehow he looked different.

The boy gave her a small bow as he approached. "I appear to be lost" he admitted, "you don't know the way to The Howling Wood do you?"

Ven shrugged, "I do, but why do you want to know?"

"I'm looking for treasure, I heard there was a good horde hidden there" The Riolu smiled, looking at her, "you can come too if you want"

Ven's heart gave a little flutter, then she glared at him. "You're not luring me into any forest _(Why didn't Elpis think of this earlier?) _I know what guys like you are like!"

The Riolu looked at her with some confusion, "eh?"

Ven flushed, "I've been asked by guys into forests before and I know what they're doing"

"What?" He looked at her as though he honestly didn't know,

"I'm not going to spell it out for you!" Ven yelled, almost tempted to go back into the house,

"Why would they do that?" The Riolu asked, tipping his head on one side,

Ven went red again but this time with annoyance, she turned her back to him, "So I'm not worth leading into a forest!?"

He looked even more muddled than before, "I didn't say that" he pointed out.

Ven gave a small Humph and didn't turn around; the boy gave a small sigh and turned round, "I'll ask someone else then"

"Wait!" Ven caught his arm suddenly, "I'll come too, the forest isn't far anyway, but I need to be back to make dinner"

"That's fine" the boy smiled happily, pulling her with him back up the path, "my name is Rikario" he told her,

"Mine's Ven" Ven told him, running on ahead so he wouldn't see her face turn red, she didn't know why it kept doing that.

"Which way now?" Rikario looked down the forked path that he'd been looking down when Ven had first spotted him,

"Right" Ven pointed. "So what sort of treasure is this then?"

"A huge pearl that I've been told will be worth loads if I find it" Rikario grinned, "I've done this sort of thing before but never this big."

Ven looked at him in awe as he continued to tell her stories of his other adventures, it sounded so fun. Ven opened her mouth to ask if perhaps she could come too, then closed it, she couldn't abandon Shimmer with their father.

"I hope I'll evolve into a Lucario soon" Rikario ended looking at Ven expectantly,

"but don't you need to be close to a trainer to do that?" Ven checked- There she had listened to some things said in school.

"If you're a captive Pokemon yes, but as a wild one it's when you've gained enough experience and knowledge"

"I want to evolve too, but I feel I'm a long way off that" Ven sighed, kicking a pebble, to be quite honest Ven wasn't to keen on Weaviles after all her dad was one, and she lost her mother to another; but she liked the power they seemed to hold over everyone else.

"This is the forest here" Ven pointed at the start of the collection of trees, "so how do you find the treasure?"

"You can feel it calling to you if you try" Rikario explained, closing his eyes slowly,

Ven watched him feeling a little awkward at just watching him, so she tried as well. Rikario had been right, there was a sort of calling in the back of her head, and it was coming from "This way!" Ven pointed forwards.

"Are you sure?" Rikario sounded surprised as he stared down the path she was pointing at,

"certain" Ven nodded proudly,

"Wow, you're good at this. Come on then" he grinned, pulling her with him.

Ven continued to lead him through the forest, every now and then Rikario would work out the next path first, and all the way they talked and joked, and got to know each other; Ven of course didn't mention her family.

Finally the two of them stopped, they turned to face each other and nodded, then the two began to dig.

_Next part on next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the first part of Ven and Rikario's past. _


	17. Chapter 17

As they dug away the earth a quick spark glinted under the sun that blared down on the small forest clearing.

"I think I saw something!" Ven exclaimed excitedly digging faster until she'd uncovered a soft amber stone, "what is it?" She asked curiously as Rikario picked it up,

"It's a Sunstone, they're very rare this'll go for loads" Rikario grinned happily, I'll give you your share too of course,

"I though we were looking for some sort of Pearl?" Ven checked, still feeling the warmth of something but she wasn't sure if that was just the treasure Rikario was holding.

"There's probably other stuff deeper down, we'd better start digging again" Rikario nodded, placing the Sunstone carefully on the ground beside him before shoving his paws back in the ground with Ven.

There were a few times when their paws touched for a little too long and the two of them would blush and look away from each other before continuing to dig.

The sun was beginning to ware away in the sky Ven had been out later than she meant too but hadn't spotted the time. They had a hefty collection of treasure beside them, and Rikario was holding the beautiful looking Pearl proudly in his hands.

"Do you want to come with me to hand this to the client?" He asked, grinning at Ven, Ven was about to nod her head then stopped she'd finally realised the time. She sprang to her feet a terrified look on her face,

"I need to get back" she insisted turning on the spot as she did and shooting back through the forest in her frantic hurry to get back. Rikario looked after her, there was no way he'd catch up to her carrying that huge Pearl besides he was meant to be going in the opposite direction; Rikario realised this after he'd already abandoned the Pearl and set off after Ven.

Ven stopped outside her home breathing heavily, clutching at a stitch in her side. The house seemed a little quiet but maybe that was good, perhaps her father had already collapsed into a drunken sleep? Deciding this was most likely Ven moved into the den slowly tiptoeing so as not to wake anyone up.

She could hear her father muttering in another room, so he wasn't asleep, she wondered where Shimmer was?

She agreed in her head that she could ignore her dad's shouting if she called. "Shimmer? Shimmer?" Ven cupped her hands to her mouth to make her voice louder.

Her father continued to mutter in the other room, Ven risked a peek round the door to see just exactly what he was doing then stopped.

Blood splattered everywhere, the walls of the den was painted red with blood, Shard himself was licking blood from his fur and claws. Had he been in a fight again? But that didn't explain the room.

"Dad?" Shard spun round to face Ven, his eyes were wide with drunker ness and madness,

"Come here you little Bitch!" Shard growled before lunging at her, Ven gave a small scream of surprise and shock just managing to leap out of the way of his full attack but he'd still caught her neatly on the shoulder.

Ven tried to look round the room to get a clearer picture of what had happened but she couldn't pause for a minuet. Attacks were being thrown at her from all directions then…

-Back in present times-

"Ven…" Rikario looked up at the stars that were now settled neatly in the sky, the two had stopped on a grassy patch and Ven had insisted he tell her exactly what had happened.

-Seven Pokemon years ago-

After Ven had shot off with no explanation and hardly a word of farewell Rikario almost instantly had set off after her.

He kept back though so she couldn't see or hear him, he wanted to know what all this fuss was about.

Rikario had become rather fond of her on their small adventure together, she was extreme in everyway and excitable when they discovered something, but she also had a bit of a fiery temper on her that he liked.

He saw her pause outside the den that he'd seen her on the doorstep of what felt like so long ago, now he knew her it was hard to think back to a moment when he didn't.

She entered the den and he moved in closer, he could hear her calling a name over and over again, then silence, but the silence was so sudden that Rikario knew something must be wrong.

He moved cautiously into the den being sure to wipe his feet first, though looking around at the state of the place it wouldn't make much difference.

He now heard a scream, Ven's scream and he didn't stop to hesitate. He sprinted over the various pieces of crammed furniture and into the next room where he was already preparing a Force Palm, he caught the Weavile square on in the chest sending it shooting backwards.

He landed softly but firmly in-between Ven and the Weavile, while it was recovering Rikario aloud himself to turn to Ven.

"Who is that?" He asked, turning back to face the Weavile just in time to throw him aside in mid-charge. "Ven!" He called her name again when there was no reply, he turned a full turn now to look at her, "who is this?"

"He's my dad" Ven mumbled quietly, silent tears falling from her eyes. The moments turn had caught Rikario unaware, hundreds of freezing shards slammed into his back knocking him into Ven.

Rikario gasped in pain; this guy was slow but when he hit you it hurt.

He got back up after quickly checking Ven was okay, he couldn't lie about wondering how that hit got in other whys this guy would show no mercy.

Rikario shot back with a Reversal hoping he was hurt enough to lay some serious damage, it made Ven's father rocket back a little but he didn't seem to hurt, that was a good sign Rikario grinned, it meant he too was still going strong.

He landed a Fire Punch on the back of Ven's dad's head. "You know I do recognise you now!" Rikario hissed, following up his previous attack with a sharp kick in the back of the head, "you're that wanted criminal, I saw your poster on the wall of the Guild, you're name is Shard right!"

Shard sniggered, using the moments conversation to dig his sharp steel claws into Rikario's side. Rikario shot away from him to minimize the damage.

"Go on then" Shard mocked "what did I do?"

Rikario looked back at Ven to see if she'd possibly know about this but she was looking on in amazement and shock.

"You lured a little Azurill into some cave where treasure was meant to be stored and ordered it to squeeze through the gap, when it refused you pretty much tore it apart!" Rikario felt a little ill at just telling the story, he heard Ven tremble behind him.

Shard broke into uncontrollable manic laughter, "and I can kill my own children too" he howled, Rikario stepped forward to attack. He felt the air brush past him as he moved in what felt like slow motion, Ven shot past him firing her own Icy Shard attack.

Shard leapt back just caught on his shoulder, he grinned again showing all of his rotting yellow teeth.

"Ven get back!" Rikario yelled already running to help her.

Shard's claws began to glow a metallic colour as he readied his Iron Claw, Rikario didn't get there in time to stop it but he did catch her before she hit the wall.

"Ven are you okay!" Rikario felt around desperately for a heartbeat, when he found one he let out a sigh of relief but it was weak and he needed to end this soon. He felt his whole body beginning to glow a warm yellow colour, and his numb limbs beginning to grow and change.

When the light faded Rikario opened his new sharper eyes; Shard was now looking on at the form of a very angry looking Lucario.

Shard shot another Icy Shard attack, but they just seemed to bounce off him, having done little to no damage at all.

Lucario opened his mouth, the amber swimming power of his Aura Beam ready to fire, Shard closed his eyes and felt the beam engulf him. He had to be dead surly. But when the light cleared he just stood there smiling insanely; one of his arms had almost been wrenched off at the limb, his opposite leg was so torn up it would be no use ever again, and the left side of his face was scarred to the point where it was unrecognisable.

"I'll go for now, but I will be back" Shard grinned, using the last of his strength to teleport out of there.

Rikario didn't have time to bother about him at the moment, he crouched down beside Ven checking her heart again, it was fading now, falling away.

Rikario hesitated a moment before he lent down and placed his mouth gently on hers breathing air into her lungs. He felt her stir beneath him and quickly pulled away, Ven opened her eyes slowly looking round at the blooded, trashed up room.

She saw Rikario and flung her arms around him, then moved him back a little to take him in completely,

"You've evolved" she congratulated hugging him back "and you killed him, you killed him" she whooped, coughing suddenly with pain.

"Calm down you need to relax" Rikario reminded her, "and about your dad…" he opened his mouth to tell her then looked down at her expectant but happy face, "…he's dead alright" he lied, causing Ven to laugh again and hug him, then she looked sad,

"My sister's dead though?" She checked looking around,

"I think so" Rikario told her apologetically watching her face carefully, "I'm sorry" he added as though that might help,

"it's fine, Ven wiped her tears away and smiled at him, "in that case I'm coming with you"

Rikario smiled, that was what he'd wanted to hear.

-Back in present time-

Ven stared at him in silence, her eyes and whole body shaking. "You d-didn't kill him" she stammered,

Rikario shook his head slowly, the truth finally out after all these years. "You looked so happy, I didn't want to have to tell you, besides he was half destroyed anyway" Rikario reminded her,

"But he's alive!" Ven snapped, getting to her feet, "you said he was dead!"

"Ven listen to me," Rikario got to his own feet and grabbed her arms to keep her looking at him, "just in case a problem ever arose I have trained myself to levels you would not believe to keep you safe"

"I don't need protecting!" Ven suddenly yelled, pushing him back with so much force that Rikario felt himself thrown backwards.

Tears were streaming down her eyes, tears he hadn't seen since that night, he felt a sharp pain stabbing in his chest as he saw those tears,

"I hate you!" Ven screamed, turning on her heel and vanishing, she didn't care how childish it was,

"Ven!" Rikario leapt back up and ran after her, but she was faster and wiser since that time he'd followed her out of the forest, he couldn't catch her.


	18. Chapter 18

The weeks felt like years, according to Markus she'd been stuck in the prison for about four weeks during this time Keats had made five of his little visits.

Although Elpis disliked the company she had to spend in Jenny's company she couldn't help but feel sorry for the mate that she was planned to replace. She wondered what would happen to Jenny once she was ready.

Elpis and Jenny were the only two females in the clan, there were roughly twenty males all prowling about outside.

It seemed Keats was rather keen that the two females spent a lot of time together, at first Elpis had thought his gesture to be for them to find companionship in each other but now Elpis knew better; all Jenny had to describe was the appalling treatment she received for having any daughters, this was meant as a warning to Elpis.

The only one in the clan that Elpis felt anything towards was quite probably Marks, he was a sort of friend to her in all this mess, although he was the one who brought her here in the first place. He'd often come and talk to her after Jenny had gone.

"Jenny" A male voice called from the entrance to the prison, Jenny gave a small nod and left, Marks watched her go past before entering the prison himself.

"What did she have to tell you today then?" Marks asked, making himself comfy on a patch of straw, Elpis kept her mouth shut looking at him steadily. "Okay, okay" he grinned, shifting an Oran berry towards her that he'd hidden in his fur.

Elpis leapt on it chewing hungrily, "She didn't have much to say today, just the usual; how Keats will tear my tail apart if I bring four still born females" Elpis recited sounding bored,

"You should be careful, you know Jenny when she was younger used to have a wonderful tail the envy of many"

"until you brought her here" Elpis grumbled finishing her snack and turning her full attention on him,

"I didn't actually bring Jenny here; Keats found her on one of his hunting trips she took a fancy to him and followed him back, at the time he had another mate, Christie, she too kept having still born girls. Keats let Jenny live in the den telling her sweet remarks how he was sure she'd produce hundreds of daughters. He led her on to believe she was pulling him away from his mate but he was in charge of the whole operation." Marks let out a small sigh.

"Well you're in a good mood today" Elpis groaned sarcastically.

Marks gave a small sniff, he often did this around Elpis, "that other male not the nasty one, what was he like?"

Elpis felt her face instantly flush, "well he was, I mean is, well…It's complicated, we wanted to kill each other till not to long ago" she admitted,

"don't we all" Marks agreed, getting up to sit beside her,

"He killed my entire clan" she sighed, "but….Something just feels strange about it," Elpis was so caught in her own thoughts that she didn't register Marks giving her a small nuzzle, "I just freeze up when I see him…I sound like a kit, but it's true"

Marks looked away sadly, "do you love him?"

Elpis opened her mouth then closed it again, "I don't know" she admitted, Marks smiled lightly he knew what that meant, he got to his feet,

"I'd better get going then" he nodded, "see you tomorrow"

"see ya" Elpis nodded, only half there, the other half was wondering around in her thoughts.

Markus sighed inwardly to himself, Keats was out hunting somewhere so he was sure that Elpis wouldn't be disturbed tonight.

The night was still young and Marks's stomach was still rumbling, it was the only down side to giving Elpis some of his food from dinner, still it was good to be hungry when hunting it made you more keen and quick.

He wanted to stay out of Keats's hunting ground the last thing he wanted was a suspicious Alpha on his hackles. This meant he had to go out of the clan's hunting territory but he'd found a nice little spot for such occasions not to far from here.

It was well covered, didn't seem to claimed, and there was plenty prey to feed a hungry Jolteon with much to spare.

So it was a little bit of a shock when he caught the smell of another male in the area, but somehow it smelt faintly familiar, encouraged by this fact Marks continued to move forward.

The other male had caught his scent now too, he could hear whoever it was beginning to growl, Marks stopped; the scent was confusing him, whatever he was associating it with he was sure it was safe.

"Who are you?" Marks called into the foliage, his eyes trying to catch a glimpse of whoever it was- the territory still didn't smell claimed so there was no reason why Marks felt he shouldn't be there.

An Arcanine shot from the bush in front of him pinning Marks to the floor, its teeth bared ready to strike.

"What are you doing here!" The Arcanine growled, piercing his eyes into Markus's, a sure challenge,

"I've been hunting here for the last few weeks I didn't smell that this area was taken" Marks replied simply, slipping out from underneath the Arcanine.

The Arcanine studied him warily, "fair enough, I can see why. I'm just passing through, I thought you were going to attack me"

"Well I still might" Marks pointed out "my clan's territory isn't far from here I might see you as offensive"

"You might" The Arcanine nodded fairly, "My name is Ignis" he nodded, "I'm travelling away from my clan for a bit"

"Marks" Marks replied, still trying to remember where he'd smelt that smell before,

"Don't worry I knew there must be a clan up there you can be smelt a mile off so many males, though I suppose that would be the case in an Eevee and evolutions clan," Ignis grimaced as if remembering a nasty memory.

"We have two females, but I have a feeling it might soon be one"

"why so?" Ignis asked curiously,

"Our current Alpha female hasn't been able to have any daughters, so our Alpha's bringing in a new one" Marks shrugged, feeling a small pang in his stomach as he thought of Elpis,

"You do know it's the male that decides the gender of the child" Ignis spoke thoughtfully,

"Try telling that to Keats" Marks laughed,

"Well that's the reason why there are so few females in your breed, it's the male's rarity to have the right genes to make a daughter, yet it's the females that always get blamed."

Marks openly sniffed at Ignis who looked at him in a puzzled way. "You keep sniffing me?" Ignis stood back,

"I've smelt you somewhere before…" Marks sighed, "I'm trying to remember where"

Ignis shrugged, "I have a large clan maybe I smell a bit like them?"

Marks shook his head, then snapped it up again, he'd remembered.


	19. Chapter 19

Before Marks could say anything Ignis stopped him, he'd been sniffing this newcomer with interest but it had taken him a while to find any recognisable scent.

"That smell…" Ignis narrowed his eyes "tell me more about this female your Alpha had locked up in his den"

Marks was aware how the atmosphere of the conversation had dropped, "You smell like one of the males on her," Marks was aware that his lip had curled over his teeth, "which one are you?"

"I killed her clan" Ignis spoke clearly glaring Marks right in the eye,

Marks hesitated he knew this one was the good one but something inside him made him not want to take this _other _male to her. At least while Elpis was here she was within his sight even if he couldn't touch her, and now this male turns up offering to help her, get her away from here, away from Keats, but…

"You'll take her away wont you?" Marks asked, standing defensive, Ignis gave a short nod then softened,

"You can come too if you like?" He smiled, he wasn't sure exactly how close Elpis was to this male but he was obviously a nice guy who from his scent would be a benefiting bonus to the clan. "But no more Eevee types or I'll have a riot" he joked.

Marks smiled nodding over his shoulder, "come on lets go and get her."

Elpis heard the jail door open, she instinctively leapt back against the stone wall, she could smell Keats a mile off, he'd made his mark so many places that it had turned to his own scent as well.

"Little Elpis" he smirked, entering her cell; he was the same type as her so very few of her attacks would do much effect though she had tried fighting back a few times.

"What do you want?" Elpis demanded, though she knew full well, there was only one reason why he ever came to visit her,

"We'll get to that later" he sniggered, "no the question I've come to talk to you about is Marks"

"Marks?" Elpis looked puzzled, though still alert, "What about him?"

Keats pushed one paw on the back of her neck to hold her still as he buried his nose deeply into her chest and sniffed, Elpis felt her self tremble she hated how close he got.

"I can smell more than myself on you little Elpis" he growled, pulling away from her suddenly striking her with his front paw as he went, "one of them being Marks"

Elpis wasn't sure how much she could say without getting Marks into trouble, "he sits next to me sometimes but that's it" she told him,

"Are you sure that's it?" Keats snarled invading her proximity again, Elpis nodded silently terrified to do anything else, Keats laughed; "you know, I don't believe you"

She felt herself smashed head first into the nearby wall, Keats turned her back to face him ignoring the thin trickle of blood falling from a cut on her forehead. His nose rubbed roughly against hers, his paws messing up her fur all over.

"Get off!" Elpis yelled, trying to pull away from him, tears springing to her eyes, It seemed so long ago that she had been at the Guild enjoying herself with Shi, Ember and Trix, she wondered how they were getting along now, she missed them.

There was a knock on the door. "Go away!" Keats growled, forcing her down beneath him, but whoever it was continued through,

Ignis sprang himself at Keats catching him by surprise and flinging him from Elpis, Marks jumped down to join him.

"Not you too Keats" Keats shook his head confidently, guards were already appearing at the doors,

Ignis leapt in front of Elpis who was looking a little stunned, Marks didn't hesitate; a powerful Discharge surged through the room striking many of the guards- at least half dropped to the floor.

"Run!" Marks ordered, the other two responded obediently, the three fled from the room, more guards were there to meet them.

"We're never going to get through this" Elpis whimpered, leaning against Ignis partially for support and partially for comfort,

Marks smirked, "You two go"

"What!" Elpis pulled away from Ignis suddenly, looking Marks in the eye, "you can't, your strong, the strongest but you can't take all of them on!"

"Elpis…" Marks sighed, glancing at Ignis before approaching her, "you never asked me why I'm so strong?" Elpis shook her head tearfully, "It was so one day I'd even stand a chance at protecting someone I love"

"Love?" Elpis blinked at him, Marks grinned at her,

"Run, both of you or I'll zap you too."

Ignis nudged her, not hurriedly but with haste, he'd had a feeling something like this might come up,

Elpis turned not looking back, she knew she had to run if she stayed they'd all die, and Mark's effort would have been for nothing.

Her legs were carrying her away from the pack's territory before her brain had even contemplated leaving, she could hear yells and screams from behind her; flashes of Marks's Discharge along with numerous other attacks filled the night sky.

She ran until she couldn't run anymore, stopping in a clearing collapsing onto the grass, to tired to even force more tears.

Ignis settled beside her trying to put a stop to her freezing, shivering body.

"Elpis, I've been looking for you for some time now" he began, he spoke while looking ahead not even sure if Elpis was even still awake,

"It took me a while to consider it properly but…I love you" he hurried the last words out closing his eyes tightly. Elpis gave a small purr in her sleep, she hadn't heard his confession, but Ignis was sure she already knew, he'd tell her another time. "Good night Elpis" he smiled, kissing her lightly on the top of her head.

"This isn't good!" Trix paced backwards and forwards outside the medical wing of the Guild,

"It'll be fine" Shi assured him, trying to speak above the screaming from the other room,

"How can you even say that!" Trix demanded, looking already to burst through the doors himself. There was a pause then another yell, "We shouldn't of tried, I mean who needs kids" Trix laughed nervously, "what am I saying, I want kids but…"

Lupus burst from the room, Blizzard and Storm behind her, "It's a male Vulpix" she told him, "and Ember's fine; a little tired but that's it"

Trix gave a loud whoop and shot past them into the room, where he proceeded to kiss Ember before licking his new son all over.

"You and Shadow really ought to have kids" Blizzard grinned at Storm who blushed deeply,

"It's early days yet, besides what about you and Phily; you argue enough to be mates" Storm reported laughing as Blizzard's face too went a bright pink.

Lupus looked away from them, she and Spirit were technically mates but they never did anything, they still talked and slept next to each other but that was it. She shook her head deciding to think about it later.

"I think Elpis should be Godmother" Ember grinned, "after all she is my best friend"

"But she isn't here" Blizzard pointed out,

"That doesn't matter" Ember dismissed, "If she ever comes back we can tell her"

Blizzard looked about to protest again but Shi placed a paw on her shoulder, "It'll give her something to come back for" he whispered in translation of what Ember had said, Blizzard nodded sadly.

They all missed Elpis, somehow it wasn't the same without her, but who knows maybe they'd see her again.


	20. Chapter 20

Ven looked around her, she'd been on her own for a few weeks now, it was lonely without Rikario….But she didn't need him, after all a team that can't tell each other the truth is hardly a team at all.

She'd stopped at a small café on the road, most of the Pokemon here kept themselves to themselves, huddled under newspapers or in whispered conversation. It was the perfect place to feel sorry for yourself.

The landlady was a depressive looking Butterfree, who she'd been made to understand had once been married to a handsome Beedrill who had left her to run off with some younger Vespiqueen, and that she was still in mourning, and opinion that he would come back to her one day.

No one asked her what her problem was and she didn't want to tell them, the only people giving her any attention at all were a band of Mankey and Primeape obviously drunk on the human drink that you could purchase here. Ven had tried a bit but it had made her feel quite sick so she'd stuck with her Sitrusberry drink, that for a Pokemon was still enough to get drunk on.

The group of ape like Pokemon were calling over to her with gestures and vivid hints, Ven didn't mind as long as they stayed where they were and didn't come anywhere near her.

"Come on baby!" A Primeape who looked like the leader of the group kept calling out to her, and Ven was suspicious that he was moving a little closer every time towards her table, until she was certain of it. He placed one hand on her shoulder intimately, "Looking for a good time?" He asked,

Ven didn't give him a reply she quite simply through him over her head into a nearby tree, the rest of his party were soon up in outrage, crying at her in anger. Ven smirked a little, this was going to be fun.

The Primeape she'd thrown was getting back to his feet. "Think your tough do you!" He demanded, making his way towards her with his group on his heel,

"Yeah I do, thanks" she grinned, readying herself for battle, "much tougher than one who needs half a dozen others to take on one."

Primeape and the others lunged at her, Ven released her Icy Shard attack, sending them all flying back, it was enough to even knock two of them out straight.

She smirked round at the others as if to ask 'who's next?'

Primeape and the others tried for her again, putting it down as quite simply a lucky shot, Ven dodged their attack by leaping into the air and coming down with an Ice punch strong enough to split the ground, and catch them in the aftershock.

The entire group lay at her feet either KO'd or to injured to get up. "See, I told you I was tough" she whispered into the Primeape's ear as she passed. She put the money she owed on her table before turning her back on the café and heading back to the path, feeling a lot clearer in her mind after the quick fight.

She was passing by a forest, it wasn't a particularly dense forest but one you could easily get lost in.

She caught something moving from within the forest out of the corner of her eye, and a scent that she could just about remember. It wasn't Rikario he scent was too familiar but she felt it was someone she knew.

She turned trying to catch sight of who it was within the thin trees, there were two Pokemon, one that was quite dark which was why they were so hard to identify and another very bright flame colours, an Arcanine? But they weren't meant to live around here?

She found herself moving through the trees towards the two figures, running so as not to lose sight of them as she battled through the trees deeper into the forest. She flew out onto a path just a little bit behind them, but she'd recognised who it was.

"Elpis!" She leapt at the dark Pokemon wrapping her arms round her back, Elpis jolted then caught sight of who it was and grinned as well,

"Ven I haven't seen you in ages!" Elpis exclaimed excitedly, hugging her friend back, then looked over her shoulder, "where's Rikario?"

Ven looked a little shifty, "I'm not with him anymore, we went our separate ways"

"What happened?" Elpis was shocked, it had always seemed like Ven and Rikario had been joined at the knee or something like that when she'd been at the Guild.

"Nothing very important" Ven shook her head sadly, but Elpis knew there was something more to it than that, "So who's your boyfriend?" Ven eyed the Arcanine warily, then she remembered, "it's not that same one that attacked the Guild and all that is it?"

Elpis nodded, now it was her turn to look shifty, "Ignis" she introduced, "this is my friend Ven, Ven this is Ignis"

The two nodded politely at each other. "So how are things at the Guild?" Elpis couldn't help asking hoping to get some news about her other friends.

"Great" Ven told her, "last I heard Ember was pregnant"

"Pregnant!" Elpis gave a small scream of joy, hugging Ven all over again, "is it Trix's too?"

Ven nodded, "yeah, the two became really close after you left, and I mean disgustingly close, so I suppose this was the expected outcome" Ven shrugged. She eyed Ignis again thoughtfully, "so are you two travelling together?"

Elpis blushed, "well I suppose I'm kind of a member of Ignis's clan now so that's where we're going, back to his territory"

"Oh a 'member of his clan' are you?" Ven smirked, hinting heavily, when she didn't get a reply her grin spread even wider. The problem was that Elpis and Ignis didn't know really what they officially were, but it was enough for Ven. "Well I'm moving on, I don't want to intrude, I'm looking for someone anyway, well see ya," Ven had gone in a flash before Elpis could say anything back.

Ignis glanced at where Ven had been stood a moment then gave Elpis a small nudge, "do you want to move on?" He asked, unsure whether she wanted to pause for a bit.

"I'm fine" Elpis assured him, shaking her head, the meeting with Ven had been so short, much shorter than she would of liked but they did need to move on.

She ran on ahead by a few paces grinning at Ignis, "come on" she called, Ignis caught up with her a smile on his own face. He nuzzled the top of her head affectionately, she gave an appreciative 'mew' back.

"Is your clan entirely made of Growlithe and Arcanine?" She asked uncertainty, unsure if she really wanted to go into a clan like that, but Ignis shook his head,

"Since we left our original territory we've had to add other species, similar breeds like Vulpix, Eevee, Shinx etc."

"Is Cole still in your clan?" Elpis suddenly stopped looking down at the ground, the threat that Cole had left with her so long ago now, Ignis looked back at her stopping too; although he hadn't been there when the treat was made he knew roughly what Elpis was thinking.

"Elpis…" He sighed walking back to her, touching his nose gently on hers, "don't worry about Cole, she was never officially my Alpha she just liked to believe she was, I…"

"Alpha?" Elpis interrupted, her eyes blinking at him, she saw his face colour a little more red than usual,

"Well I'm not saying you have to be my Alpha but I…"

"No, I do" Elpis hushed him, moving slowly closer to him, looking into his deep amber eyes, he looked back at her his eyes shimmering with love and affection. She kissed him lightly but tenderly, he kissed her back happily.

"Thank you" he smiled, pulling back for a moment before going back in and kissing her again.


	21. Chapter 21

Rikario had given up running after Ven he knew he'd never catch her, but it didn't mean he'd given up, he still inquired after her with everyone he passed. Every now and then someone would recognise her but he'd usually missed her.

He knew where she was going, well more he knew who she was trying to find but neither of them knew where he was. Rikario clenched his fist suddenly, fixing his hard gaze on the ground, this time he'd finish him off for good.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" Rikario looked up at the slurred voice to see a Murcrow making its way dizzyingly towards him.

"I don't believe so?" Rikario answered, staring at the Pokemon blankly, trying to place him in a crowd. The Murcrow gave a sudden hoot of laughter, shaking his head in overactive movements.

"Of course not you didn't see me" he gave another snort of laughter before carrying on, "I never forget a face, you turned up on my neighbour's doorstep that night and whisked his daughter off, pretty thing if I remember right" he added as an off thought. Rikario jolted seizing the drunken Pokemon by the shoulders (this new human drink was becoming more and more popular),

"Have you seen Ven or her father anywhere since!" Rikario looked at him desperately, the Murcrow looked a little nervous now,

"Well of course I have" he spoke unsteadily, "that very same father runs the pub just a little ahead of here," Rikario was gone by the time he had to draw breath.

Hopefully he could get there before Ven, he wasn't sure what position Ven was in to take on someone even he hadn't beaten, and no doubt the guy had been training expecting them anytime.

Rikario could see the pub up ahead now; a dismal little place, crammed full of dirty, unhappy looking Pokemon. He pushed past the other Pokemon in haste, they were to drunk or depressed to stop him, he continued through the door and into the bar.

A Weavile stood behind the counter, practically unrecognisable with age and years of living in the dark, Rikario sat down in the stool opposite him.

"What do you want?" Shard grumbled, blinking a little unused to seeing such bright, efficient looking Pokemon before him.

"Don't remember me then?" Rikario asked, holding the older Pokemon's gaze,

"I can't remember everyone I've wronged" Shard shook his head turning away, Rikario kept his eyes on him,

"I was a rather important one, though of course I was much younger then" Rikario spoke again, trying to spark some sort of memory in him. Shard shrugged and continued to clean glasses with an even filthier rag.

"Do you remember a daughter, or rather two that you once had?" That got him, Shard froze he eyes contorting into a glare as he spun back to face Rikario,

"What's it to you!" He demanded,

"I fought to defend one of them after you killed the other and she is on her way now"

"I can take care of that kid" Shard smirked nastily, curling his lip over his yellow decaying teeth, Rikario let a growl escape him,

"That's why I'm going to kill you first" he explained, leaping forwards with a Force Palm attack, it just about caught its mark, Shard leapt back, the entire pub was now on its feet chanting;

"Fight! Fight!"

"That's right" Shard smirked, "I do remember you, though of course you were only little then, how is my little bitch then?" Shard mocked, leading him on, Rikario knew he was but he couldn't help himself from reacting to the tease. He stamped his foot on the ground causing the ground to shake, Shard leapt into the air to avoid it.

The other Pokemon who all to recently had been rounding them on now fled from their seats and out through the pub door or windows.

"So where is she then?" Shard looked around, as though they were just having a pleasant conversation,

"What's it to you!" Rikario growled, making for another Force Palm, but it missed,

"I've heard a lot about you two since that night, becoming top explorers and all that, your partners… but what is she really to you?" There was a pause, as Rikario froze his body tensing, Shard threw back his head and laughed, "I thought as much, tell you what I'll kill both of you so neither has to go without the other, aren't I kind?"

Shard suddenly felt himself lifted off his feet, Rikario's eyes were glowing a faint pink with the power of the Psychic attack. His whole body had the wind knocked out of it as he was thrown into the back wall, with no time to revive himself before he was picked up again and thrown into another corner, this continued again and again, faster and faster, as Rikario's rage grew.

Finally Shard was left with his head against the pub counter from support, his vision was blurred and a pain in the back of his head only made it worse. He could feel the warm blood fall down from his head to his back while he tried to hold on to consciousness.

Rikario walked slowly towards him, bending down so he was level with the old Weavile, his face blindingly close, his lip curled over his sharp teeth. "Go to hell" he whispered, gripping Shard's scruff with one hand to hold him upright while he drove the other's back spike into his opponent's chest.

Shard gasped as a final darkness began to sweep over him, he struggled to speak, spitting out the frothing blood in his mouth. "I'll see you there soon" he smirked, before his head lolled back and he was still.

Rikario checked his pulse and stabbed at him a few more times just to be sure, he'd had the long feeling all through the battle he was being watched. He turned his eyes still cold with his whole body draped in blood. "Who's there!" He yelled, giving Shard a final kick before moving towards the door of the trashed pub.

There was no reply though he could hear their breathing increase rapidly. A few Pokemon were still around outside, their mouths open in fear and amazement, but one stood out in Rikario's eyes.

"Ven!" Suddenly all the hatred was gone from his face as he dashed towards her, she looked away her expression unreadable,

"So…" She spoke finally, "you did it then?"

"Yes" Rikario nodded slowly unsure how to hold the mood,

Ven shook as he spoke her voice shaking "I don't know what to say!" She sounded grateful and angry, tears flowing down her cheeks, "I-I…" Ven reached her paws towards him pulling him to her sitting level before pulling his mouth to hers.

For a moment Rikario's eyes were wide open, then they closed as he let her embrace him.


	22. Chapter 22

Elpis felt eyes on her as she entered the clan's ground next to Ignis, but Ignis had been telling the truth, their were indeed other species other than Growlithe and Arcanine, though she could spot Cole quite clearly glaring at her from the crowd.

"Who's this?" A much older Arcanine glanced at Elpis suspiciously, Elpis hid a little behind Ignis who stepped forward without much of a care, he was the alpha after all.

"This is Elpis" he introduced, the older male gave her a sniff then back tracked,

"she reeks of other males, is she some sort of…" Ignis broke him off with a low growl, the other male quickly shut his mouth,

"that's through no fault of her own" he explained hotly, smoothing Elpis's fur soothingly with one of his large paws; Cole's eyes especially narrowed on this scene.

"I understand" the old Pokemon smiled now, looking friendly, "may I?"

Ignis nodded slowly. "Elpis this is Harold, the elder of the clan, he's very wise and has this ability to see other Pokemon's futures"

"I don't want to know my future" Elpis panicked, moving backwards,

"You wont need too, he wouldn't even tell you if you begged" Ignis told her kindly nudging her forward.

Elpis swallowed and stood before Harold, he placed one paw on her forehead, a rather delicate paw for a male Arcanine. For a moment his eyes clouded over then he took his paw from her head, looking a little dazed, then he smiled indicating she should go back to Ignis, which she did so gratefully.

Ignis rubbed his face against her neck, "well done" he whispered, "he did that for me too when we first let him join the clan, he does it to every new member now."

"Ignis you can't be serious!" Cole pushed her way forward in the crowd, eyeing the young Umbreon with jealous fury. Elpis glared back, she remembered Cole's warning from months ago, but felt sure Ignis would let nothing come of it.

"Cole you were never announced alpha female" Ignis explained gently, Elpis found it hard to believe how much he'd matured in such a short time,

"But you showed an interest in making me so" she argued,

"when we were younger, yes I did show an interest, but I haven't for some time now."

Elpis felt a little uncomfortable at being in the middle of the argument, she felt a little sorry for Cole too, who had obviously been mislead, but that wouldn't stop Elpis fighting the other female for him if she had too, But it didn't look like she'd need too.

"Cole, I'm really sorry for any wrong you feel I may of done to you, but I won't change my mind" There was a harder tone in Ignis's voice now, one that sounded the conversation was over. Cole opened her mouth and shut it before turning on her heel and marching back through the crowd.

Ignis glanced around at the crowd that had gathered dangerously and they all returned back to their normal business.

"Elpis?" Ignis licked her ear softly, indicating the cave were the alpha lived, Elpis blushed a little but let him know her answer by brushing softly against his side.

"He's really cute" Ember smiled happily, watching her just under month young kitt charge around the guild's field, Trix rushed after his son play fighting gently with him.

"Little Axel is definitely growing up well" Lupus smiled. Her, Ember, Rose, Storm and Blizzard were lying on the lawn enjoying the warmth, Spirit had some urgent business in the north, and the other males were out on missions.

Axel paused by the females baring his little teeth in a playful way before running on with his father behind him.

"Ignis sir?" Ignis looked up from his nest, Elpis was curled against his side with his paw resting on her side. A young male Vaporeon stood by the cave entrance, "A Leafeon had collapsed outside the territory, he looks really bad."

"I'm coming" Ignis assured him, getting up slowly so as not to disturb his new mate, it didn't work, Elpis's eyes flicked open,

"What's going on?" She yawned tiredly,

"Some Leafeon has collapsed by the territory, I'm going to have a look" Ignis explained, "go back to sleep I'll be back soon"

Elpis shook her head, "I want to come too" she told him stubbornly,

"If you want" Ignis sighed, licking her cheek.

A few sentries including the young Vaporeon were stood round the poor Pokemon, Ignis and Elpis moved through them.

Elpis gave a small start when she saw the Leafeon, "It's Philly" She gasped,

"Who?" Ignis looked at her,

"He was one of the Pokemon at the Guild" Elpis explained, "he must have been on a mission near here."

Philly's eyes twitched where he lay and they slowly opened, looking up groggily at the Pokemon around him. "Are you okay?" Ignis asked,

"You smell familiar" Philly slurred, uncertain whether to be hostile or not,

"Philly?" Philly let his eyes flick to the next Pokemon in view, a tall looking Umbreon,

"You look like Elpis" he murmured, getting unsteadily to his feet, Elpis and Ignis moved to support him,

"That's because I am, how is everyone?" Elpis asked eagerly,

"Wait Elpis!" Philly pulled away from the two of them to get a proper look at her, "you are and all! Well, everyone's fine, you're a godmother by the way, Trix and Ember had a kitt"

"Oh wow" Elpis grinned, a pit appearing in her stomach, she'd missed so much,

"We still all miss you" Philly told her, "especially Shi, Trix and Ember"

"Yeah, my friends" Elpis sighed,

"You should come and visit some time" Philly told her, it seemed with every step his strength was returning,

"I hate to admit, I've forgotten where the Guild is…" Elpis looked a little embarrassed, so much had happened between now and when she'd left,

"It's only about seven miles south of here" Philly indicated, you should come across the local town there, you know, near that spring it's easy to find from there." Philly looked up at Ignis then at Elpis a look of recognition on his face, "isn't he the one that attacked the Guild?"

"Yeah" Elpis admitted, "but he's settled down now"

"so I see" Philly grinned, "Blizzard will be happy to know you're 'settled' as I expect the others will too."

Elpis blushed, "do tell them, and tell them I'll visit soon, I just need to settle down here first," she gave a small smile to Ignis,

"don't worry I will, in fact I think I'm okay to go now," and before either one of them could protest Philly had upped and gone.


	23. Chapter 23

For three months they heard nothing from Philly or the rest of the Guild, during the time Elpis and Ignis had their own Kit, a female Eevee they named Luna.

Luna had grown during the two months of her life into a strong and healthy young kitt, Elpis couldn't help hoping that Ember would visit soon and bring her son, maybe the two children could be friends.

"Maybe I should go and visit them myself" Elpis pondered as it hit exactly three months since Philly's surprise arrival, Ignis looked at her firmly placing one of his large paws on her back,

"Their kitt is a month older than ours, it's much easier for them to travel, besides I wouldn't be able to leave" he reminded her, Elpis sighed to show she had forgotten. She began grooming her daughter affectionately before moving onto her mate.

Ignis made a noise that sounded a little like a low purr as she stroked her tongue through his fur, he was just about to relax when Cole entered the den; she shot a dirty look at Elpis and Luna before turning to Ignis.

"A Persian, Mightyena, Absol, Espeon, Umbreon, Manetric, Furret, Houndoom, Leafeon, Glaceon, Ninetails and Vulpix have arrived, what do we do?"

She didn't get an answer however, Elpis picked up Luna in her mouth and shot out of the den towards the area that Cole was indicating, Ignis behind her.

Elpis's eyes lit up when she saw her friends, friends that she hadn't seen in ages, she saw a similar expression on Ember's face as they ran up to meet each other, knocking heads in a friendly way.

"How are you?" They both spoke at once, laughing after they had. Shi and Trix came up to join them, a young male Vulpix following behind.

"This is Axel" Trix introduced, beaming proudly before noticing the bundle of brown fur clinging to Elpis's neck.

Elpis put Luna down in front of Axel, introducing her to the others; by this time Ignis had caught up with her and was watching the scene lazily from afar.

The two kitts sniffed at each other cautiously, while the parents watched on in silence. Luna made an approving yap and nuzzled up to Axel's side, he seemed to find this highly embarrassing but didn't push her away.

"My name is Axel" he introduced "and I'm going to become an explorer when I grow up," he moved back expectantly looking the other young kitt in the eye, "what do you want to do?"

"I'll join a rescue team with you" Luna smiled, tugging at one of his ears.

_I know it is outrageously short but this is the last chapter, I've left it open just in case I ever write a sequel, which I probably will, linking back to that story the Unknown told all those chapters back._

_Anyway thanks for reading this far, please review. _


End file.
